The Beginning
by CBarbie92
Summary: "…Say, do you think he's a monk?" "He looks rather dirty." "I caught a glimpse of his face, he's still young." The woman behind the bar tucked her dark chocolate hair behind her ear and glanced towards the door. She hated that about this town...
1. Mysterious Monk

**Chapter 1**

**Mysterious Monk**

**A/N: This is the first part to a two part story in honor of Minekura-sama. She is very ill and worrying about her put me back in line with my favorite anime of all time, Saiyuki. This was actually one of my first stories ever I just never published it. So here it is, The Beginning. **

* * *

><p>"…Say, do you think he's a monk?"<p>

"He looks rather dirty."

"I caught a glimpse of his face, he's still young."

The woman behind the bar tucked her dark chocolate hair behind her ear and glanced towards the door. She hated that about this town, just because they were home to the biggest temple in China everyone had the nerve to be snotty.

"If you're only gonna whisper, grow some balls and speak up or get the hell out of my bar!"

A few offended patrons stood and left as the monk approached a stool, "Water." His voice was raspy and deep.

"Do you want something to eat too?" the woman stuffed the cloth she had into the back pocket of her ripped shorts.

"No. Just water."

She set the glass in front of him and he nodded in thanks before lifting it to his lips. She rubbed her neck as she turned away from him to serve someone else. A sudden pain had set in on her body and she wasn't exactly sure why.

She turned back to the monk in time to see him rub his neck too; "I have some pain killers in the back if you want some.

He looked up at her, his hollow violet gaze almost freezing her to the bone. All she could do was look back with bright hazel orbs. He nodded again and she moved to the back.

When she placed the two small pills on the table his hand brushed hers in his rush. She felt intense and uncomfortable heat rush over her, almost like she was burning for less than a second.

He finished with his water and reached into his tattered robes, "Don't. You don't have to pay me. My name is Nai by the way. You can come down whenever you get tired of those monks at the temple."

His nod was his thanks and dismissal as she guessed, and she had to tear her eyes away from watching him leave when a customer shouted rather rudely for his beer.

"Keep your fucking panties on!"

* * *

><p>Sanzo looked over his shoulder at the bar as he continued up the road. That woman was slightly tolerable, a little odd, but tolerable. He heard a commotion behind him and looked over his shoulder again.<p>

A man hit the ground outside the bar and Nai poured a beer over his head. Sanzo couldn't keep back an amused chuckle; yup, she was definitely odd.

The staircase to the temple was ridiculous and the size was even worse, it was almost like it's own little city.

An eager, bald, monk ran from the gates and positioned himself at the blonde monk's side, "Sanzo-sama! Right this way!"

He was lead down a long hall of chanting monks. All of it was nothing but a farce, they didn't really want him there and he knew it. A small smile appeared on his face, nothing but a bunch of hypocrites.

* * *

><p>Nai was running. Her feet hitting the harsh, forest, ground. She could hear other people behind her, running just as hard but she didn't want to look over her shoulder.<p>

Where this dream came from completely baffled her. Something like this never happened to her that she knew of, but it happened to somebody, and they were involuntarily letting her in on it.

"Shit!"

She sat bolt upright and clambered from her bed and threw open the window. Positioning herself in the frame so she could let the cool night air rush over her. It had to be at least one in the morning and she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

She found her eyes on the temple on the hill and she noticed the small light, the only light, in one of the windows. She was prepared to bet any amount of money that her new monk friend was wide-awake right now, and that the dream she just had was his.

* * *

><p>Sanzo wiped the sweat from his face and stared up at the ceiling. He whispered silently to himself then stood to walk to the bathroom. The cool water felt good as he ran it over his face but then a familiar scent filled his nose, "Tobacco? Here?"<p>

He followed it down the hall and around the corner where he saw an old man smoking in an open window. The old man turned to him, "Well if it isn't a moon demon."

Sanzo didn't answer so the man continued, "This is the first time I've seen such beautiful golden hair. Most demons like to come out during a lunar eclipse, but that isn't the case tonight I guess."

The blonde scowled, "I think _you_ look more like a demon than I do old man."

His baldhead only made you more attentive to the extremely long whiskers running down the corners of his mouth and the unusually thick patches of hair above his eyes. He was hunched over in the sill and he expertly balanced a cigarette between two, long, spidery fingers.

He laughed and put his cigarette back between his lips; he held out the pack of cancer sticks to Sanzo in silent offering.

"I don't smoke."

"Do you prefer alcohol?"

"I prefer neither. Besides, we are in a temple."

The old man laughed again, "A demon who doesn't drink or smoke. What an odd creature. But then we are all odd."

"We?"

"There are more like us, in this town to be exact. Those that seem like normal human beings, but deep down, we are demons too."

Sanzo's thoughts flashed to the female bartender, Nai, for just a fleeting moment. "Ah, so you've met her? The feisty woman who runs the bar." The old man chuckled, "She brings me these." He said, holding up the pack of smokes. "She feels what others feel. An interesting gift."

"What do you mean?"

"That's a conversation for another night."

The old man stood and gathered his things, "By the way Sanzo-sama, my name is Jikaku, and I'm the abbot at this temple. I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p>"Go in, put it away, and get out. And don't disturb his holiness."<p>

The doors to the prayer hall slammed closed and the cloaked figure put down the great jug it was carrying to mock the door, "Hurry up, put it away, don't disturb him. Grouchy monks just mad cuz they never been laid."

Sanzo cracked open one eye in irritation and glanced over his shoulder in time to see the figure pick up the jug.

Nai hefted the big pot onto her shoulder and moved to the ornate jugs in the corner of the room. "I didn't know you were a Sanzo. How old are you?"

He looked at her, giving up on meditating in peace, "Why do you need to know?"

She smirked and took off the hood of her robe, "I don't."

It was quiet except for the clanking of jugs as she passed over the temple's rice wine for the next two weeks.

"Nineteen."

"We're the same age. Both running life like we're adults."

Sanzo stood and approached her, "Aren't you a bit young to run a bar?"

"Aren't you a bit young to be a Sanzo?" she questioned back. She smirked again and continued her task; "My parents died and left the bar to me, plain and simple."

He thought about his master for a fleeting moment, "How?"

Nai continued in silence for a few minutes before she felt that he genuinely wanted to know, "My father killed himself six months and my mother died years ago."

Sanzo returned to his spot on the floor and started to chant. Nai finished and approached him, dropping something in his lap, "If you see the abbot, gives those to him will ya?"

He didn't open his eyes and look at the Marlboro's until the young woman was long gone. At least she got to have her parents for as long as she did. He went back to chanting, a different one this time, one for all the spirits who passed on far too soon.


	2. Humans and Demons

**Chapter 2**

**Humans and Demons**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More reviews or there will be no chapter 3.**

**Firerose1300: Yo! This one was hiding in my computer for two years. It's my remake of the original that was lost on the computer I had when we first met. o.0 I wasn't going to publish it but I got all emotional so… Glad you like it!**

**Sakura2112: Yay! Thank you! That makes me feel so awesome!**

* * *

><p>Sanzo glared down at the scroll in his fist, just that little role of paper in his hand was enough to put so much pressure on him. He tried not to think about what happened to him earlier today. He collapsed in the shower; his lack of sleep finally taking its toll. He ran a hand roughly through his hair and successfully tuned out the monks outside his door. But he wasn't prepared when one of them entered the room, "Sanzo-sama, are you-?"<p>

The monk stopped mid sentence to scream at the sight of the revolver in his face and slammed the door closed. Sanzo felt a hand on his, "Relax Sanzo, put that down."

Sanzo blinked and put his arm down, dropped the gun to the floor and turned to bury his face in the woman's chest. Nai just let him gather himself, not touching him, she knew better than that, "You ok?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he lifted his head but stayed close.

"I was coming to tell your ass to get some sleep."

He glared at her then noticed the darkening bags under her hazel eyes. "There's nothing I can do."

Nai sighed, moving away from him, "Your nightmares are really hard core."

"You say it like I don't already know."

She picked up his Smith and Wesson, rubbing her thumbs over it, "You've killed people with this."

He nodded, "I'm leaving."

"Already? It's only been two weeks and you haven't visited me yet."

Her smiling face only affected his mood more and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He didn't have anywhere to go if he did leave, but he felt like he had too, he'd rather die than stay here.

Nai moved to the window, "Dying doesn't make anything better. But if you feel like that's what you have to do…"

"Get out of my feelings." He snapped.

It was her turn to glare, "I don't do it on purpose. It's just something about you…I can't shake it. It's chilling."

"There's something you're not telling me. The abbot says-"

"That I'm a demon." She chuckled and fumbled with the frayed edges of her shorts, "I know."

"Why?"

"My mom. She was half-breed. Rumor is her dad was a demon who could manipulate the feelings of others."

Sanzo turned his face to the window and noticed the moon, it was no longer full. "You're not a demon."

She smiled, "No, but I'm not human either."

The room grew quiet and stayed that way. It was almost comfortable; after a while Nai stood, "Well c'mon if your leaving. I can't send you into the woods with no food."

Sanzo packed up his belongings and followed the woman out the window. Not too far away the abbot chuckled to himself, "Running away does nothing Genjyo Sanzo."

* * *

><p>Nai was sure she would rub the wood polish off of the bar if she kept scrubbing it as hard as she was. But it was the only thing quelling her anger at the moment. She didn't know the monk that well but something about him made her like a moth to a flame.<p>

She was pissed that he really did leave. She threw the rag at the bucket just as one of her waitress' screamed.

Nai ran to the door and slapped a hand over the girl's mouth, "Sshh. Take everyone and go in the kitchen."

The girl, only sixteen nodded and ran to the back, the other girls hot on her heels. Nai cursed lightly and grabbed the shotgun off the wall behind the bar. She barely ever touched the thing, considering it was what her father used to end his life.

She moved to the door and cracked it open to see a nice sized group of human degenerates running for the temple. She'd heard of these guys, they were just as bad as demons. "Shit."

The woman slipped out after them, locking the door to the bar behind her, and ran in the opposite direction. She needed to find Sanzo, she would bet everything that he was who those men were looking for.

* * *

><p>"Sanzo!" at first the blonde monk thought he was hearing things but when he heard the feminine shout again he shot out into the trees.<p>

"What the hell do you want woman?"

Nai fell on the ground as the bullet ripped through a tree branch, "Did you have to shoot at me?"

"Why are you here?"

"Thugs are heading for the temple."

Sanzo eyed the shotgun in her hand and narrowed his eyes, "You're lying."

"I am not you piss poor monk!"

"Shut up!"

Nai grabbed his wrist, "Those men will kill every monk in that temple."

"So what?"

"So what? That's almost one hundred lives on your head! What if they take on the town too?"

Sanzo looked at her but before he could retort, loud, gong-like, bells started to sound in the distance. Nai froze, "That's the town's fire alarm."

Sanzo looked out past the trees and spotted the pillar of smoke. Nai almost bit her tongue as Sanzo grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. The run seemed a lot shorter than they both would have expected and Nai quietly cocked the shotgun, "Now what?"

"Cover me."

She reached out and grabbed his shoulder as he turned to go inside, "Thank you Sanzo."

"Whatever woman, just watch my back."

* * *

><p>"I know Genjyo Sanzo is here! We'll kill everyone here until we find him!"<p>

"Your business is with me."

The abbot held up his hand and proclaimed himself as Genjyo Sanzo. He gazed right over the head of the man before him and at the woman sitting on the wall that wrapped around the temple.

"Genjyo Sanzo eh? Than you can die first."

"The ending of my life, will exact Buddha's will…"

"ABBOT!"

"SANZO!" Nai chimed in right with the monks calling fro their leader. Sanzo didn't move fast enough though. His bullet reaching the offender after the abbot fell against the great peach tree behind him.

"So you returned." He chuckled painfully and shakily lit a cigarette, "I hand over all duties to you boy…good luck."

As his cigarette hit the ground and continued to burn, Sanzo shouted for Nai to have no mercy.

* * *

><p>"He's coming, be patient." A monk whispered to the woman next to him. She had been allowed in simply because of the Abbots funeral, as a guest.<p>

Nai couldn't stop tapping her leg "Yeah yeah baldy."

The chanting in the room was deafening but she heard the door open loud and clear. People started to whisper as Sanzo made his way to the front of the room. His new formal attire was an amazing white and a gold crown sat on his head. Nai couldn't help beaming in pride. Sanzo glanced over at her and she winked, causing him to scowl.

He gathered himself and fully faced the crowd, "I, Tao Genjyo Sanzo the 31st of Eastern Asia, under the order of the sanbutshin, will be running things at Keiun temple from now on." He paused to narrow his gaze, "If anyone has a problem with that, speak up."

The monks bowed in respect, and Nai had to cover her full-fledged smile. After the ceremony the monks crowded Sanzo with gifts of respect. He was finally able to retreat to his room as the sun started to set.

A knock on his door made him groan, "What now?"

The door slid open and Nai walked in, closing the door behind her. She placed a bottle of sake on the table and two small cups. "Just thought you could use a little help relaxing after today."

Sanzo allowed her to sit across from him. She looked around the plush room and noticed the pack of cigarettes on the floor next to him. "You smoke?"

He lit one with the candle above his head, "I do now."

The young woman poured a little sake into the cups and handed him one. He peered into the small, saucer like, cup, "First you people have me smoking, now you have me drinking."

Nai smiled, a genuinely happy smile, "It's good for you. You're too young for wrinkles on your brow."


	3. Crying Voices

**Chapter 3**

**Crying Voices**

"A voice, really?"

Sanzo growled as the woman handed him some water for the trip up the unforgiving mountain, "Don't look at me like that."

Nai smirked, "Look, I've known you for a little over a year now Sanzo. You're a bit too dainty for a trip up the mountain. Then on top of that you're chasing a voice."

"Shut up woman!"

The young waitresses at the bar giggled and scurried off to do their tasks. Sanzo glared after them, "What the hell are they laughing for?"

Nai chased the blush from her cheeks, "Don't worry about it Sanzo-sama. Just be careful, they say there's a monster up there."

"Like you really care."

She chuckled, "I care a lot more than you think I do. Now get out, you're scaring my customers."

* * *

><p>"Five hundred year old monster my ass." Sanzo caught himself from tripping over a rock and scowled at the thought of Nai laughing at him.<p>

He continued on until he reached level ground and was baffled by the huge stone prison he saw. Sanzo gathered himself and approached it, "Hey you."

There was a child inside and he looked up at Sanzo with huge gold eyes. He was a small child, with long brown hair and a gold crown around his head. He took a moment to answer the monk. "Yes?"

"You the one whose been calling me?"

"I…I haven't been calling anyone."

"Whether it was you or not you can knock it off now. I'm here."

The child was baffled, "Who are you?"

Sanzo stuck his hand through the rock bars, "Just c'mon already."

The trip back down the mountain was only made longer as the child rambled on and on. The moment he learned Sanzo's name he wouldn't stop calling it, he talked about how pretty Sanzo's hair was, and how nice Sanzo was for saving him and how hungry he was, begging for Sanzo to feed him. Upon seeing the town he became excited, "Can we go there?"

"Not yet. I can't be seen walking around with a strange child."

The young boy, named Goku, pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I said so you stupid brat!"

Sanzo looked out at the village, particularly the bar. Nai was gonna nag, he didn't want to sit through that. "C'mon chimp. I have to find some place to put you."

* * *

><p>"A child? The monster that's been locked away for five hundred years is a child?"<p>

Sanzo's cold glare answered the woman's question. She put down the basket of food she had and sat on the end of his desk, "Okay, so if this thing really is a five hundred year old child, why do you have it locked in the shed?"

"It's not an it. It's a he and his name is Goku."

Nai put a hand through her hair. "Ok. Why is Goku in the shed?"

"I'm not sure what he is and I can't just announce that I have a child."

The woman felt the blush on her tanned cheeks, "Fine. Can I see him?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"This ain't a fucking exhibit in a zoo!" Sanzo took a deep breath, "They've already noticed food going missing from him sneaking out and I can't have any more complications with this. That's why I asked you too bring more…his eating is uncontrollable."

Nai sighed, "Well he was locked away for five hundred years with no food…" Sanzo growled at her and she grinned, "Ok ok, I'm leaving."

Sanzo stood and folded his arms in his sleeves, "You know the way out, I'm going to check on him, then I'm going to the sanbutshin."

Nai put her hands in her pockets, "I'm just down the hill Sanzo, don't be afraid to call me."

* * *

><p>She was outside gathering barrels of beer to replenish the bar inside when Sanzo ran past. At first she didn't stop. But then when Nai thought about it, something had to be up.<p>

"Nai-san, where are you going?"

"To the temple."

The young waitress wiggled her brows, "Going to see the handsome blonde monk?"

Nai rubbed the bridge of her nose, "It's not like that! Watch the damn bar until I come back."

Nai swore that everyone in the village was insinuating something about her and Sanzo. Even the monks whispered among themselves when she brought the wine, or when Sanzo requested her presence. When would they realize that right now she was the only one he felt comfortable talking to?

Though she would admit that he was very handsome, in fact she told him all the time. But he would just tell her to shut up and wave the compliment away as if it were nothing.

That scowl would really ruin his face one day.

She took the steps two at a time and ran through double doors. Her heart started to pound when she didn't notice any monks around. The compound was huge and she didn't know where to look first.

A scream pierced the evening air and she took off in a random direction, hoping it was right. She entered a building, rounded a corner and was greeted by whirls of what looked like Sanzo's scroll.

Everything that happened next happened fast, and she swore that Sanzo had no clue she was there as he spoke softly to the crying child under him.

Sanzo lent against the wall and put his hand in Goku's hair, "How long are you going to stand there?"

Nai opened her mouth, "Um…what did I miss?"

"A lot."

She took hesitant steps forward, "So he's a…you know…"

"Demon?"

"Yeah that."

"Apparently."

Once she was close enough she peered down at the boy, "What's his name again?"

"Goku."

She chuckled, "He's pretty damn cute."

Sanzo watched her settle next to him and leaned his head in the newly formed hole in the wall. "Yeah. Cute pain in my ass."

Nai reached over and wiped the rest of the tears on the child's face. Goku reached up and gently grabbed her hand; his eyes still clenched shut. She moved fluidly, lifting the boy away from Sanzo and holding him in her arms, she stood and he wrapped his little legs around her waist and started snoring.

The monk glared at her as he stood, "He's not gonna let you go is he?"

"Looks like I'm staying over."

* * *

><p>"Hey chimp."<p>

Goku looked over his shoulder at the man standing in the doorway to the room. He watched Sanzo for a second before turning back to the woman in front of him and playing with her hair, "Who's this?"

"Do you know what you did last night?"

He shook his head and Sanzo sighed. "Who is this?" Goku asked again.

"That's Nai."

"Hm…she's pretty."

Sanzo let the comment sink in. She was pretty, her pouty mouth pouted even further when she was asleep, and her hair was tousled all over the pillows. "Yeah…"

Nai smiled and opened her eyes; she sat straight up in the bed and pointed to Sanzo, "Ha! You think I'm pretty!"

"I never said that!"

"Don't deny it Sanzo! You said it!"

"Shut up you crazy woman!"

Goku's giggles made the two of them stop and look at him. Sanzo scowled, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

He put his chin on his knees and hugged his legs, his face broken into a huge grin, "I'm happy you saved me Sanzo. I love it here."

Nai laughed, "Aw, Sanzo's a hero!"

"Shut up Nai!"


	4. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 4**

**Unanswered Questions**

Goku looked up from trying to drown his rubber ducky, "Nai. How come there are no children here?"

The woman finished tying back her hair and knelt next to the tub, bringing Goku's gaze with her, "Well…there will be children here in the summer. Some young monks will come to learn."

The boy pouted, "Can't you have a child? I want someone to play with."

Nai laughed a genuine laugh, "And who do you suggest I have a child with Goku?"

"Sanzo!"

The woman rolled her eyes and started to wash his hair, being careful of his diadem, "That won't happen Goku. But until the other children come in the summer, you have me to play with."

Goku splashed her a little, "Okay."

Sanzo stood in the doorway of the bathroom with his arms folded. Watching the two splash each other and laugh excitedly. He heard what Goku said, and even better he heard what Nai said. He wasn't sure what he thought about it. But something happened in his chest, it clenched up a little, he didn't like it.

"Hey! Shut up all this noise!"

Nai laughed as she held out her arms and Goku jumped into the towel she was holding. "You are such an old man Sanzo."

He grumbled under his breath about irritating women and monkeys and followed the two into Goku's room. "You have to stay here for the night."

"Really? Why?"

"I have some business to attend to. Someone killed an entire demon clan and I have to bring him in."

"Him? It was one man?"

"Yes."

"A whole clan? Sanzo this might be a bit dangerous for just you." She was worried but she tried to hide it in her voice.

"I'll be fine."

Nai ran a hand through her dark chocolate locks, "Just be careful."

He grunted in response and she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Sanzo exited the room and stood in the hall, "Nagging me like my wife." He paused as he brought a cigarette to his lips. Him with a wife? It was almost laughable… almost.

"Hey Goku you wanna hang with me tonight?"

"YAY! I get to hang with Nai-chan!"

Her laugh drifted into the hall and he grunted again, leaving to do his job.

* * *

><p>"He's so cute!"<p>

"I just want to eat him up!"

"How old are you little boy?"

"Where's your mommy?"

Goku had finally had enough and took off at top speed towards the bar, jumping over it and cowering behind Nai. The regular floozies made their way to the item and sneered at Nai, "Is he yours little girl?"

"No as a matter of fact. He's a friend of mine's child."

"Aw, so you've taken up babysitting."

The women giggled in delight, their lipstick covered mouths making rude and nasty comments about the young bartender. It hurt her feelings but she ignored it. These were just old women who never found love. She hung her head and continued to clean out a glass.

Goku hugged her around the waist, "Nai, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Goku.

"But…they said really mean things…"

"I know." She gently cut him off, "They don't bother me anymore Goku."

The women continued to speak loudly; "The only man who would lay with her is probably Gojyo."

"Oh! That hottie from the next town over?"

"Please. She can't handle him."

Another of the women laughed obnoxiously, "You're right. The cute blonde monk doesn't even want her."

Goku watched carefully as Nai wiped under her eyes and continued her cleaning, pausing to get a patron their drink. He'd never seen Nai so…defeated.

The women talked even still, "So did you hear about Gojyo's new bed partner?"

"Oh yeah I did. A cute brunette with green eyes."

"Well it doesn't shock me. Gojyo liking men is actually pretty hot."

* * *

><p>"Have you been drinking?"<p>

Nai laughed and put her arms around Sanzo's neck, "What? Of course not. Guess what I heard today?"

"Nai you're drunk."

She gently traced her fingers along the shell of his ear, "No I'm not. Now listen to me."

He gently pushed her away and she sat on his desk, eventually lying down, "These sleazy women in the bar say that this guy in the next town is housing another guy who might be your guy."

"What? Go home, you're talking nonsense."

Nai sat up and turned so her legs were on either side of the monk, "Sanzo, am I sexy?"

The question caught him off guard and he felt the heat rush to his face, as well as other places. What provoked this behavior from her was unclear to him but he didn't like it. "Nai that's enough."

"Answer the question…please." She sounded so sad.

Sanzo helped her off the desk and escorted her to the couch in the corner of the room. When she landed on it she kept a firm hold on the front of his robe, "You didn't answer the question."

He looked over her, those long, tanned, legs, silky dark chocolate hair that curled lightly at the end and those bright, perplexing, hazel eyes. Nai's cloudy gaze was hiding something. She wanted so badly to hear his answer.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled briefly and kissed him lightly on the lips, finally surrendering to the couch. Her snores made him sigh, "Damn woman."

"They were mean to her Sanzo." Goku stood in the doorway rubbing his tired eyes.

"What are you talking about monkey?"

"These scary ladies in the bar. They said mean things, they said you didn't like her."

Sanzo put a hand on the boy's head. "You don't have to worry about that. Now get your sorry ass in the bed."

* * *

><p>The sun in her face made Nai all the angrier on top of her pounding headache. She didn't remember much about last night. She knew she talked to Sanzo, which would explain why she was in his office, but what about? She fought past her headache and it finally came to her, "SANZO!"<p>

The man entered the office with his gun raised, "What the hell?"

"Your guy! The one the sanbutshin wants! I know where he is!"

"You stupid woman, go back to sleep."

"No! I mean it, these girls said that some guy in the next town over picked up a guy who was wounded in the woods. He has brown hair and green eyes! Isn't that the description of your guy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Well get a move on! Let's go!"

Sanzo grabbed her wrist as she headed for the door and spun her around effortlessly, letting her back gently hit the wall. He put a hand on the wall next to her head, "Do you know what you did last night?"

She scratched her head, "Not really. I worked, came back to the temple, put Goku to bed…I think I talked to you…"

He sighed and walked away from her, "Forget it."

"Stop. I was drunk wasn't I?"

Sanzo didn't answer and she folded her arms, "It's a bad habit I need to work on. I'm sorry, for whatever I might have done."

"Don't worry about it."


	5. Not For You

**Chapter 5**

**Not For You**

"Goku you have to be still." Nai whispered harshly to the child next to her in the tree. Sanzo wanted them to stay hidden and it would be bad if one of them fell from the tree.

He apologized and sat quietly next to her. This was so suspenseful.

There was a little house, more like a hut, in the middle of the woods and the monk had managed to damn near beat it's location out of a villager. Sanzo knocked on the door and the man who answered it was, "Half-breed." Nai whispered.

Goku looked at Nai with his brows knitted together, "What?"

"Nothing Goku."

The man had long red hair and piercing red eyes, his skin was like hers, kissed gently by the sun. He spoke to Sanzo in such a smooth voice and she was so busy watching his lips that she missed when the two started fighting. She only took action when the man pinned Sanzo face first to the ground.

The man named Gojyo heard the dull clutching clack of the large gun being cocked and paused completely, still keeping a firm hold on the monk below him. "Get off him."

Gojyo knew that voice was feminine and glanced over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of her hips and legs, "What are you going to do girly?"

At that moment another man exited the house, he had brown hair and green eyes and he watched them with a horrified expression. Gojyo told him to run and he did. Sanzo cursed into the ground, "GOKU!"

Cho Gonou was cut off from his path by the small, agile, child and he stopped in his tracks. Nai stopped too. Her arms suddenly became week and she so badly wanted to clutch her heart. This man's fear was coursing through her and it hurt more than anything.

The tousle between the two didn't last long and the woman regained herself when Gonou pointed Sanzo's long forgotten gun at the boy. He felt the shotgun now on his back and he could hear the woman shaking. "He's just a child. Please don't shoot him."

"I won't! I…I just want everyone to listen to me."

The clearing just outside the house was eerie quiet as everyone stayed completely still. Nai could still feel Gonou and she wasn't sure how much longer she could even stand.

"That man has nothing to do with me so please do not punish him. I am the one who did wrong, I have committed a sin and I will pay for it. I just need a bit of time."

His green eyes searched the faces in the clearing before he took off. The moment he was out of sight Nai fell to her knees and Sanzo continued struggling under the man, "Get the fuck off me!"

* * *

><p>"…He was just lying there in his own blood and he looked at me. His look was a plea for help. But me, I thought he might have laughed at me."<p>

Nai wiped away a tear at the emotional story and lent against the wall of the house with Gojyo. "Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

He smirked, his mind going to his favorite place, "I'm nineteen. Did you want to play with me girly?"

She turned her face away to hide the blush, "No! It's just that…wait…but the women in town are like thirty!"

Gojyo sighed wistfully, "Yeah. They like em young and I like em experienced."

She had finally heard enough and entered the house, "That's disgusting."

He reached out and grabbed her elbow, startling her enough to the point where she almost swung until she saw his face, "Earlier. You looked terrified about something. What was going on?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Forget it." Gojyo brushed past her putting a cigarette in his lips.

"It was that man." Gojyo stopped to listen to her, "It was Cho Gonou, his fear. I was feeling physically what he was feeling emotionally."

"How…?"

She shrugged, "I don't even know."

Sanzo narrowed his gaze on the two as they entered the small kitchen. Upon seeing Goku eating all his food Gojyo began to fight with the child, only irritating Sanzo even more, "That's enough!"

Nai put the child in her lap, "Goku you know better."

"But I'm huuungry!"

The blond monk took a silent drag of his cigarette as the redhead put his out. It went on like that for a minute, the silence that is. Until Sanzo stood, "I apologize for disturbing you. Nai, Goku, let's go."

"Are you going to kill him?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "No. He will go to trial and his fate will be determined from there."

Gojyo stood, "I want to go. I'm the one who made him feel like this."

The group left the house and started into the woods. Sanzo crossed his arms as he watched Nai talk to Goku who was looking up at her intently.

"Hey." Sanzo found his back against the nearest tree and the taller man just before his face, "If you really are a high ranking monk you know what this hair color means. It reminded him of blood…of sin."

The blonde knocked his hand away; "If you're that worried about hair and sin I'll introduce you to a temple."

Gojyo cringed, "I'll pass on that."

Nai chuckled as Goku ran back to the two men, "But the way, a lot of beautiful things in this world are red. If you don't know that, you need to live a little more."

Before the man could answer the monk his head jerked back from his hair being tugged, "Hey you little brat!"

Goku put his arms behind his head, "It's cold." He said with a pout.

"What?"

"Your hair looked like a burning red so I thought it would be hot."

Gojyo just stared after the child as he ran to continue walking next to Nai. She looked over her shoulder and jerked her head for him to follow, "I know, he has that effect."

* * *

><p>Cho Gonou didn't know what to think of this moment. He was going to die under the heel of the one he let get away. The demon was above him, chuckling, and talking about something the man didn't particularly care for.<p>

If he were supposed to die like this, he would love for this demon to hurry the hell up. As soon as he thought that the foot disappeared and a jar landed by his face.

"That's…"

"My brother's eyes that you plucked out."

Gonou smiled small and got on his knees. "I see. You want repayment for this. Would it be ok if I give you my eyes?" The pain was blinding as he put his own fingers in his eye socket and plucked the organ out of its place.

"Stop it!"

Goku landed on the man's shoulders and held his hands. A deafening shot at the demon's feet made him jump. Nai smirked, as the end of her shotgun smoked, "Well ain't you the slippery one?"

The demon flashed his gaze between her smoking gun and the man still sitting on the ground. He went for the later until his head exploded and he landed with a dull thump on the ground.

Nai stuck out her tongue and pointed her finger to her mouth like a child, "Gross."

Sanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose, "No one told you to shoot him in the head."

"Then what do you suggest Sanzo-sama? It got the job done."

Gonou smiled lightly and stood as the two bickered lightly about the woman's use of force.

Gojyo put a hand on the man's shoulder, "You were going back there right? The place where it happened?"

"Yes. I was."

"Then we keep going. But you're not going to like what you see." Sanzo said boredly.

When they reached their destination the palace was nothing but a pile of ashes. Nai put a hand over her mouth and Sanzo started to rummage in his sleeves, "They burned it after they found the bodies."

"I couldn't save her again."

Nai frowned, "Sanzo, what the hell are you doing?"

The blonde plopped down on the small hill and put his hands together, "Shut up woman."

She smirked, "Are you chanting?"

"I'm not chanting for any one in particular so shut the hell up!"


	6. Stuck With Us

**Chapter 6**

**Stuck With Us**

**A/N: **I have news that is good and bad on my behalf. I smoke Marlboro Red 72! Same thing as Sanzo, except shorter sticks than his 100. Bad news is I started smoking due to too much stress and being diagnosed with depression. Oh what a wonderful life, I fit right on in with my boys even more now.

* * *

><p>Nai frowned as she ruthlessly tapped her fingers on the bar. A customer was trying to get her attention but she completely ignored him until he stood and left the establishment. With a heavy sigh one of her regulars sat in front of her, he was an old man, and he was very wise.<p>

"What seems to be the problem Nai?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm waiting." She continued to drum her fingers on the wood.

The old man chuckled, "Are you going to tell me what for? You seem very intent on whatever it is."

She smiled, "It's a who."

"Oh? A young man I hope."

She blushed, "It's not like that. I'm waiting to hear about someone I met recently. I've been worrying about…them."

"Is it someone or someone's?"

The young woman held up two fingers. She was worried about Gojyo and Cho Gonou. She had heard that Gojyo had been spotted in this town and Sanzo wouldn't tell her anything about Gonou's trial.

"Everything will be fine. You just have to relax a little."

"Right."

With that a young monk ran into the bar. Keeping his head down, ashamed to be there, "Hagane, Nai. Your presence is requested at the temple."

"Gotta go old man! Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Gojyo ruffled Goku's hair, "Bet you won't remember his name monkey."<p>

"Don't mock me! I can so remember! Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai!"

"Hakkai huh? I like it."

Sanzo rolled his eyes as the women lent heavily on the doorframe and tried to catch her breath. She was grinning like an idiot despite her state. "You stupid woman. Did you run all the way here?"

"And what if I did your holiness?"

Hakkai raised his hands, "Now now, please don't fight about it. I'm glad you came to see me with such…fervor Miss Nai."

She laughed, "Just Nai, please. I'm not an old woman."

Gojyo threw an arm around the woman's shoulders and pulled her close, "So you didn't rush to come see me too?"

Nai's face lit up pink and she closed her hazel eyes, "Shut up!"

Sanzo's gaze narrowed on the sight and Gojyo noticed, "What? Does this hair look good on me?"

The woman looked up and snatched the cloth from around the man's head; his hair was cut close, "What the hell? What made you cut it?"

He grinned, "Stupid reasons."

Sanzo lit a cigarette, "It looks better than that long crap."

Gojyo smiled some more, "Good. Then I'll be growing it back out."

The blonde monk slammed his hands on the table, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Nai and Hakkai chuckled while Goku just watched. Gojyo grabbed the child up and put him on his shoulders, "Let's go out to eat!"

"YEAH!"

"Ugh! You idiots are too loud! Shut up!"

"C'mon Sanzo!"

The monk fumed for a minute and Nai waved her hand, "I said c'mon." As he stood from his seat she winked at him and grabbed the sleeve of his robe. "Where are we going?" she asked to Hakkai.

"It's such nice weather." He said as they walked outside, "Lets have a picnic!"

"Good idea."

"You idiots are giving me a headache. How did I go from two dumbasses to four?"

Nai put her arm in Sanzo's, "You're a lucky monk. That's how."

* * *

><p>"Sanzo."<p>

"Hm?"

"Do you think those two will be alright? You know, living together and all."

Sanzo looked up from the paper on his desk and stopped moving the pen in his hand. Nai was watching him carefully over the book in her hands, tapping her fingers gently on the hard cover. "Why the hell are you worried?"

Her eyebrow raised and he sighed, "Right. Well?"

Nai put the book down and crossed her legs on the couch in the office, "Jealousy, apprehension, confusion…"

The blonde scoffed, "Sounds like a couple's issues."

She chuckled, "I guess so."

"Hakkai is here!"

Sanzo growled as Goku ran into the office at top speed, "What the hell monkey! Stop running before you break something."

Goku dropped where he stood and crossed his legs, bouncing in anticipation. Nai smiled at Hakkai as he entered the room, "So what's the plan today?"

It had been decided between the three adults that Nai would teach him to read Hakkai would handle math and Sanzo was supposed to teach him to write... Writing and reading went well for the most part, but math…

The man sat across from Goku on the floor and started pulling mandarin oranges from his bag; "We'll be trying a food approach today."

Nai lifted her book back up to her face, "Good luck."

"Ok Goku, two mandarin oranges that were fighting one on one used ninjutsu and duplicated themselves into three mandarin oranges. How many are there?"

All the extra words made even Nai's brain struggle a bit. Goku stared intently at the tiny oranges on the floor, "Zero!" he shouted excitedly.

Hakkai was puzzled, "…why?"

"I'm going to eat them all!"

Nai giggled behind her book and Sanzo scoffed, "It's no use teaching him with food."

Hakkai chuckled nervously, "They usually learn better with something they like."

Sanzo set down his pen, "It must be wasteful to tutor the monkey for free."

Nai noticed that the man's pleasant smile didn't reach his eyes as he spoke, "It's a pleasant change to see Goku."

"Is something going on in that house Hakkai?" she asked.

"Not really. Gojyo is out at all hours of the night as usual; sometimes all day long too. I can't complain, the bills and things get paid."

She nodded, "I offered him a job at my place, but I guess gambling does bring in more when you're as good as he is."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, "That idiot is still a lazy bum."

Hakkai's irritated mood spiked a bit and Nai put down her book and stood, "Let's go get some tea Hakkai."

"Hey! This orange is sour!" Goku piped up form the floor.

The green-eyed man chuckled, "That's because your not supposed to eat it."

* * *

><p>Nai looked down into her empty cup, "So, are you going to tell me what's really going on Hakkai?"<p>

The healer gave her a sad smile, "An old friend of Gojyo's decided to pay him a visit a few days ago. I'm not getting a good feeling from him."

The woman raised a single brow and sighed, "This friend, is he giving you odd feelings because he's a demon?" Hakkai gave her a shocked look and she shook her head "don't worry, I can't read minds. I'm just very good with people."

"I'm afraid I'm not a person anymore."

"Yes you are."

They stared at each other for a minute before Hakkai too glanced into his empty cup and set it down, "Its just more madness than usual. They're both out way past morning, they're always drunk…"

Nai smiled, "Gojyo always sobers up and comes home with the sun huh?"

Hakkai nodded, "He saved me. And I feel like I'm losing him."

"Your not. Trust me, he's not going anywhere."


	7. Just Us

**Chapter 7**

**Just Us**

Nai smiled at the two men who entered the bar. Heads turned as they watched the pretty boy and half-breed approach the wood and the woman behind it. Gojyo slapped on his most charming smile, "Can we get a beer girly?"

She smirked, "Two straws or one?"

Hakkai chuckled as Gojyo's cheeks flared up almost as red as his hair, "C'mon girly."

Nai chuckled and started pouring their drinks, "So what did his holiness call you for this time?"

Gojyo pouted, "To berate us as usual."

_ "There was an order from the sanbutshin to end this thievery of the relics immediately. But I have my hands tied here so I want you two to find the thief's and bring the relics back to the temple."_

_ Gojyo slammed his hands on the desk, "Why the fuck do we have to do your work?"_

_ Sanzo glared at him, "Because I said so."_

_ The half-breed narrowed his gaze, "Fuck. No."_

_ Hakkai politely raised his hand, "I'm afraid I must decline too. I'd like to live as peacefully as possible."_

_ Sanzo scoffed and smirked into his lap, "Useless bastards, just as I thought."_

Hakkai smiled, "We all know how cold he can be."

She nodded, "So. Another holy quest?"

"Relics are being stolen. He wants us to find out who's doing it and get them back."

"You turned him down?" Gojyo looked up at her, confused, she shrugged.

Hakkai sighed, "Yes. I guess after my sins I won't be allowed a peaceful life."

Nai started cleaning out cups, "We all have to atone for them. You'll get a chance to settle Kai, it's just gonna take a while."

Gojyo smirked, "You girly? A sinner?"

"Don't change the subject." She chuckled. "But if you guys need some help, you know where I am. Sanzo says this stuff is too dangerous for me but I can handle it."

Hakkai nodded with a smile and sipped his beer, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hakkai sighed as he hefted the heavy grocery bag higher in his arms, Gojyo's friend Banri finally disappeared. That demon was no good, he could feel it. Something told him that guy was going to get Gojyo in some real trouble…<p>

_"So you wear limiters?" Banri was extremely close, almost caressing Hakkai's ear, Why hide?"_

_ "Why not? Is it wrong to fit in?" The healer smiled sweetly._

_ "Fit in?" Banri laughed, his pointed ears quivering with the action, "We are youkai, even limited and in hiding we can never fit in. Humans will always hate and discriminate."_

_ Hakkai eyed the drunken, passed out Gojyo at the table, "I guess I'm like the humans then, I hate youkai." He turned his gaze, now eerily cold, to Banri, "They're disgusting."_

_ Banri glared, "Then why hang around old Gojyo? Being of half blood, he understands demons. He's one of us."_

"Hey." Gojyo lazily waved his hand as Hakkai set the bag on the table and started putting things away.

"How was your day Gojyo?"

The man smiled, "Took Banri out earlier, I think he has a thing for Nai." He chuckled, "Said she was cute for a human."

Hakkai tensed at that but smiled anyway, "Really?"

"Yeah. Idiot said he had some business to handle so…"

The man opened his mouth but there was a knock on the door. Hakkai set down the bag of potatoes, "I'll get it."

Two ruff looking men lent against the doorframe, "You Sha Gojyo?"

Hakkai deadpanned, "Do I look like him?"

"Hey!" Gojyo stood behind him, slightly offended.

The men smirked, "We were sent by Banri to retrieve a man named Gojyo."

The half-breed became serious and grabbed his coat. Hakkai put a hand on his shoulder, "Gojyo, it might be dangerous. Maybe you should-"

"Shut up." He shrugged off Hakkai's hand, "This doesn't concern you."

* * *

><p>"Shit." Nai put down her book as a clap of thunder shook the shelves behind the bar, knocking over a glass.<p>

"Nai?"

"Who is it?" When the man stepped in the dimly lit bar, dripping wet, Nai ran to him, "Hakkai! Are you ok?"

She felt a huge wave of worry rush over her and grabbed his shoulder, "Hakkai?"

The man clutched the umbrella in his hand, "It's Gojyo."

* * *

><p>Gojyo started to chuckle as he gave up trying to free his tied hands, "He's not coming back."<p>

Something told him not to trust his old 'friend'. Banri said he'd be back, sent away by these goons to find payment, but of course that just wasn't the case. Gojyo was to be the placeholder, now he just felt stupid. The demons in the room growled low as he continued to laugh freely.

"What the hell half-breed?"

"He just played all of you, he's long gone by now."

One guy grabbed his hair and pulled hard, "Stop fucking around red!"

Gojyo just continued to laugh until his chair was tipped backwards and a gun was shoved in his face. He didn't close his eyes and he didn't blink… He did however, gasp when the man above him disappeared and was replaced with a dripping umbrella, "Gojyo it's raining and you forgot your umbrella."

Hakkai's pleasant voice was music to his ears, "Hey Kai, thanks."

The demons surrounded Hakkai and he knew they were much stronger. He brought a hand up to his ear, "You know, your friend Banri asked me why I hide." He slipped off the cuffs, "It's because it's harder not to kill will these off…"

* * *

><p>"Girly?"<p>

Nai smirked and put her shotgun on her shoulder. Hakkai smiled, "Did you find him?"

"Yup. Little bitch tried to run."

Gojyo scratched his head, "Both of you came? Great, I feel like a loser."

Nai hit the man on the head, "You idiot! Why the hell would you do something so stupid!"

Hakkai chuckled as Gojyo pouted at the woman as she yelled at him. "You are now my new bus boy! Fuck that gambling crap, you are such a dumbass! And don't ever bring anyone other than Hakkai to see me got it?"

Gojyo sighed, "Fine. If working for you will keep me out of trouble." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Hakkai tossed a rolled up cloth to Nai. She untied it, "The last stolen relic?"

"I guess we did what Sanzo asked anyway."

* * *

><p>"Okay…so if we add in Gojyo's medical expenses, and the strain I had to go through to retrieve him and the relics…" Hakkai scribbled furiously on the paper in his hand.<p>

He handed the paper to Sanzo who yelled furiously, "What the hell! I ain't paying the kappa's doctor bill!"

Nai smiled, "I'll pay it and he can work it off starting tonight."

Gojyo wiggled his brows, "Oh?"

She chucked Sanzo's paperweight at him, "By scrubbing the tables you idiot!"

Hakkai laughed at their antics and Sanzo lent back in his plush chair, lighting a cancer stick, "What happened?"

"The usual. Demons." Hakkai and Gojyo said together.

Sanzo eyed them but shrugged them off anyway. "You can go now."

Nai stood to follow after them but stopped when a rough hand grabbed her wrist, "Why did you go with them?"

"Hakkai asked for my help."

"I don't care. Something could have happened to you."

She scoffed, "I went after one guy. Why do you care so much?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes and she grabbed his wrist back, they were almost holding hands, "Really Sanzo. Or did you forget I can feel you?"

Nai felt a single bead of sweat run down her back as his violet gaze bore into her. She was sure she would never tell him that purple was her favorite color. Then it was gone, all his feelings.

He let go of her wrist and sat down. She hated that, if he tried, he could cut her out.

As Nai headed for the door again she sighed, "You know Sanzo. It's just us, has been for almost three years. You can tell me, if you ever want to."

When his office fell quiet he stubbed out his cigarette, "Dammit."


	8. Seasons

**Chapter 8**

**Seasons**

** A/N: I am bringing you this Author's Note to tell you I SURVIVED AN EARTHQUAKE! Lol**

* * *

><p><em>As we spend time together and watch the seasons change, we do not realize time is running out and that our trivial musings will no longer mean as much as they once did.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Master, why is it that we have to clean up all the leaves?"<em>

_ Komyou Sanzo removed his pipe from his mouth and smiled at his pupil, his son, "That's a good question Kouryu."_

_ "Well, why do we do it? It just doesn't make any sense. It's going to benefit the ground one-day right? Are we taking away something good for the earth by cleaning up the leaves?"_

_ The Sanzo sighed, "Well, the same can be said for human life. Bad people benefit good people by allowing them to be seen as good. But if we take away all the bad people, what's left?"_

_ Kouryu was confused, "Good?"_

_ "But without the bad, is the good really good?"_

"Dammit Gojyo! Get out of my pile!"

The redhead lit a cigarette and reclined in the crisp leaves, "Nothing like tobacco and freshly raked leaves."

Nai seethed, "I hope they catch on fire."

Hakkai laughed gently, "Come on now. You know Gojyo can be a child sometimes."

"Hey!"

"This is really fun!"

Nai cooed at Goku as he jumped into his own pile a little ways across the courtyard, "He's so cute!"

Gojyo struggled off the woman's pile, "Of course it's cute when he does it."

She slapped him on the shoulder, "Duh. He's a child. You're just… and idiot."

Sanzo closed his eyes as he too lit a cigarette and tuned back in in time to hear Hakkai say, "I guess we'll just have to clean up all the leaves again."

The blond turned his back to them, "Leave them."

Gojyo growled, "What? You order us up here to clean them then you want us to leave them on the ground?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Why I aughta…!"

Goku wandered over to the adults, "So we can play in the leaves Sanzo?"

The blond looked down at his nose at the child, took a drag of cigarette, and shrugged, "Whatever you want."

_ Komyou smiled at the boy after a while, "Aren't you going to play in the piles Kouryu?"_

_ "No way. That's for children."_

* * *

><p>"And yet another holy quest is completed." Nai fell into her usual spot on the couch in Sanzo's office.<p>

Gojyo put the tiny wooden monk statue on Sanzo's desk, "Here."

Sanzo looked at the three, "You made good time."

Nai scoffed from the couch as Gojyo put his hands on his hips, "Is that a wisecrack asshole?"

"I'll have you know we had a terrible time trying to get that." Hakkai managed to show his mild frustration politely while Nai shivered on the couch.

"Yeah. It's cold as shit outside."

Gojyo put his nose in the ear, "Yeah monk. I wouldn't mind some hot tea."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Vending machine is outside."

Nai giggled, "Is that where our boy is?"

Sanzo turned his gaze down to his lap for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No. He's been hold up in his room since the day before yesterday."

The woman frowned. She felt bad, she was usually always here but with the cold weather business was different and she spent most of her time wrapping barrels and storing bottles. "Have you checked on him?"

"Once or twice." The monk answered, "He says he's scared."

"Scared! Ha! That little twit."

Gojyo left the office and Nai was hot on his heels, "Gojyo wait!"

"What the hell does that little brat think he's doing?" they found Goku on the floor in his room, the blankets pulled from his bed and tossed over his head. Gojyo tugged them off, "I thought little brats were supposed to get all excited whenever it snowed!"

Goku swatted at the man, "Stop it!"

Gojyo grabbed at the boy, "C'mon."

"No! I don't want to! Quit it dammit!"

Nai put a hand on Gojyo's arm, "Goku is it really that bad?"

He watched her hazel gaze before nodding, "I just can't."

Hakkai was standing in the door by now, "Why do you hate the snow that badly?"

"Because it's icy and cold and just…. Really really cold okay?"

"You can just wear more clothes." Gojyo commented.

"That's not the point. I just don't like snow."

Nai, who was still knelt down in front of the boy felt tears burning her eyes as Goku's sincere fear settled in her heart. She gently moved his hands from his face, "Okay. We'll leave you be."

Nai walked with her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her heavy winter jacket. And her long thick skirt picked up snow as she walked. Both she and Hakkai stopped however when Gojyo ran in the direction of the window to Sanzo's office…Goku's bedroom only a few rooms down.

"Gojyo what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Just watch." He cleared his throat, "Bum bum bum bum. Paging the following two people; Mr. Stupid Monkey and Mr. Stinking Monk of Chang An, the tall, handsome, and super cool Mr. Sha Gojyo, is requesting your presence."

Sanzo's window burst open just as Nai tried hard to cover her giggles, "No one I know matches that description."

Goku shuffled up next to the blond, "What are you three doing out there?"

Gojyo smirked, "Going to eat sukiyaki. C'mon."

"You mean right now?"

"No later… yes now!"

Hakkai smiled, "Having a one pot dish with only three people would be boring."

Nai smiled also, "C'mon Goku."

The adults watched as Goku considered it and Nai threw a glance at Hakkai as Goku stuck his hand out the window. A pure white flake dissolved in his palm and he disappeared behind the ledge, "Ah! I can't! I just can't!"

Sanzo looked down at him before putting his foot on the ledge and jumping out the window. He turned and looked at the shocked child, "You're on your own."

Goku watched as the four adults stared at him, expecting something. "Don't gang up on me like that."

Gojyo started to recite the ingredients in the dish, Hakkai chiming in a bit too. When Goku started to bite his lip the half-breed chuckled, "C'mon you stupid monkey."

The boy put his food on the ledge, mimicking his savior and jumped, "Don't call me a stupid monkey!"

When he landed on one knee Nai walked over to him, neatly plopping a snowball on his head, "See. That wasn't so bad." She squeaked when something cold hit her in the back.

Gojyo pointed at Sanzo who shouted, "You idiot! I didn't do it!"

Goku watched as snowballs were exchanged between the adults and smiled. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't locked away, or shut out by the never-ending white. He was no longer alone…

* * *

><p>"It smells amazing in here Hakkai!"<p>

Goku bounded from the other room and jumped in the woman's arms. Gojyo rolled his eyes, "Don't you think you're getting a bit old for that monkey?"

"It's none of your business kappa!"

"It's my house!"

"It's Hakkai's house too!"

Nai rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the teen to keep from dropping him. He was getting heavier than she remembered. When she entered the kitchen Sanzo glared at her, "Put him down."

"I would like to baby him for as long as possible. Thank you very much your holiness."

The blonde seethed in his seat and Hakkai stepped away from the stove with a steaming pan. Goku bounced from Nai's lap to his chair, "Dumplings dumplings dumplings!"

Hakkai smiled at the boy's chanting, "I'm glad to see you're excited." He served up the dish and took a seat, "So how was work?"

"Good." Nai and Gojyo answered together, before chuckling.

Sanzo narrowed his gaze and Nai noticed. She tilted her head to the side in confusion and frowned. "You ok?" she mouthed the question and Sanzo shook his head dismissively. Like he cared about what happened between her and that damned kappa.

When dinner was over Goku was left snoring on Hakkai's bed while the adults talked at the table. Nothing extremely engaging, just small talk. The blonde and redhead bickering a bit, Nai and Gojyo poking fun at people who showed up in the bar.

"So how is Gojyo doing anyway?"

"Jeez Kai are you checking up on me know?"

Nai punched him playfully on the shoulder, "He's working hard. Still flirting instead of cleaning most of the time but he gets the job done."

Gojyo chuckled, "Yeah, but its springtime, a time for love. And I only really mean it when I flirt with you."

She blushed and Hakkai threw a worried glance at Sanzo. The monk was positively boiling in his seat. The healer waved his hands, "Gojyo maybe your advances are a little…much…"

"Agreed. The kappa should learn to keep his dick in his pants."

Hakkai chuckled while Gojyo muttered about tight ass monks. The healer stood with the dishes, "I'll get started on the dishes."

Gojyo stood too, "I'm going out for a smoke."

Nai moved over a seat to be next to Sanzo, "What was that about?"

Sanzo glared at her, "What was what about?"

"Do you want me to point out the spike of jealousy or should I play the idiot?"

The blonde scoffed and adjusted himself in his seat. He knew Nai was smiling at him so he didn't look up into her teasing face. They stayed like that for a minute, the sounds of Hakkai clanking dishes in the kitchen and Goku snoring in the other room were the only sounds.

Nai slid back to her seat as the front door signaled Gojyo's return into the house, "No need for jealousy Sanzo. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>"Ew these taste nasty."<p>

Gojyo put down his beer to laugh, "The monkey ate a bug! I knew he was a real chimp."

"Shut up kappa!"

Nai giggled behind her hand as Gojyo glared at the boy. Hakkai smiled, "This is nice. Is it okay for you to just close the bar like this Nai?"

The woman looked up at the building, the light still on in her room on the second floor, "Yeah. I just wanted to spend a summer evening with you four. This place brings in enough money, the customers will live without booze for a night."

They fell silent for a moment; drinking peach wine and beer, watching Goku chase the fireflies. Nai pushed her chair back on two legs and sighed, "How long do you think we can stay like this?"

Hakkai chuckled, "Probably until Goku falls asleep."

She smiled, "That's not how I meant it Hakkai."

"Well then go on."

"I mean. How long will it be just the five of us? I like this, having a family, it's nice."

"Tch. Don't go getting all touchy. None of us are going anywhere."

Nai reached over and pilfered Gojyo's beer, "You're right."

"Girly give that back!"


	9. Five Is A Crowd

**Chapter 9**

**Five Is a Crowd**

"My lady, do you think it's wise to let someone else get so close to them?"

The goddess looked over the cards in her hand towards her servant, "Are you nervous Jiroshin?"

"Maybe a bit. I mean, she isn't supposed to be a part of the equation. What do we do if she throws off the balance?"

"It's been almost five years for them now, she would have thrown it off already."

The goddess rearranged her hand and tapped her finger on the table. Jiroshin eyed her nervously, "You don't plan to include her do you?"

"No, I don't. I want them to handle that themselves. I want to see how good Konzen has gotten with people." She smirked as she laid down her hand, "Maybe he's become a pro."

* * *

><p>"Of all times for me to let Gojyo have a vacation…" Nai mumbled to herself as she huffed about the bar putting up the chairs and wiping the tables.<p>

She was putting away the glasses when she realized she was struggling for the top shelf, as always. Usually Gojyo put the glasses way up there. "Shit…damn five feet four inches…"

"You idiot." She had never felt him so close before, at least not that she remembered. He smelled like Marlboro cigarettes and sake…cherries too. His hand covered hers and the glass was placed on the shelf.

Nai stepped away from him, "Hey Sanzo." She glanced over his shoulder, "You don't usually visit alone. Where's Goku?"

"At the temple."

"Oh, so what's up your holiness?" she giggled.

Sanzo's demeanor seemed to be colder than usual, like something was eating at him. He sighed, not his usual irritated sigh, but a deep tired sigh, "I went to see the sanbutshin today."

_ "Genjyo Sanzo, do you know why we have called you here?"_

_ Sanzo watched the three aspects with a slightly worried gaze, "No…"_

_ "Do you know of Gyuumaou?"_

_ He nodded and the gods looked at each other. "Someone is trying to resurrect this demon, using science and dark magic."_

_ "This is a problem because a negative aura is sweeping across Shangri-la. Demons are reacting in violence."_

_ "They are loosing their sense of self Sanzo."_

_ Sanzo adjusted his kneeling a position slightly, "What do you want me to do?"_

_ "You shall join with Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku to travel west and stop this mishap."_

_ The blonde was waiting for a fourth name but it never came. He clenched a fist behind his back and stood. "As you wish. When do we leave?"_

_ "Immediately."_

"What do you mean you're leaving? All four of you are just going to up and go?"

Sanzo could hear the panic in her voice. But the sanbutshin, they hadn't told him to take her. Her hazel eyes searched his face and got wetter with every second, "Sanzo please say something to me."

He turned his violet gaze away, "We have to travel west under order of the sanbutshin. Goku and I will meet with Gojyo and Hakkai, they didn't tell me to take you."

She threw her hands up, "Now you follow orders? You really are just going to leave me here!"

"You speak like we won't come back!"

"And what if you don't? What if I stay awake at night, wondering, for years, when all of you will come back to me."

Sanzo stayed rooted to his spot as she continued to watch him, biting her lip. "Why?"

He sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Nai chuckled through her tears, "And losing you wouldn't hurt me?"

His eyes widened just the slightest when she addressed only him. This wasn't supposed to be a discussion.

Sanzo didn't budge as she wrapped her arms around his waist and fisted his robe. It was oddly comfortable to have her so close. "Please Sanzo."

He gently pushed her off and turned to leave, "No."

Enraged she grabbed a glass from the shelf behind her and threw it in his direction. It shattered on the wall in front of him. "Look at me."

Nothing happened and she screamed, "SANZO!"

He tucked his arms into his sleeves and stared at her, "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me with you."

"There is a reason why the gods didn't include you! There has to be a reason! I will not go against them!"

Nai wiped away the tears with the back of her hand but they kept coming, "I was first, the first one in your life. It was me! How dare you leave me behind?"

Sanzo narrowed his gaze on her and turned around again, "No you weren't."

"Sanzo…Sanzo!"

* * *

><p>Goku walked quietly beside Sanzo, watching the older man cautiously. "Hey Sanzo, are we meeting Hakkai and Gojyo?"<p>

"Yes."

The boy looked over his shoulder at the rapidly disappearing town, "Where's Nai?"

"Where she's supposed to be."

Goku frowned, "But Sanzo, isn't she supposed to be with us?"

Sanzo stopped and Goku almost bumped into him. His broad shoulders heaved with a heavy sighed and he tiredly rubbed his face. He didn't know how to answer the boy. He didn't want to admit that telling her no, watching her cry, and watching her scream was so hard.

"Keep moving Goku."

Goku looked at the town again, sadly. He didn't feel right, and something told him they wouldn't be coming back for a long time, Maybe they wouldn't come back at all.

"Well hey their monkey." Gojyo smirked at Goku as he approached him and rubbed his head, "It's been a while huh?"

"Gah! Get off!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "It's only been two weeks."

The redhead smirked, "Ah, vacation vacation."

Hakkai absently pet his little white dragon and glanced around the clearing, "Where is Miss Nai?"

"In the village."

Gojyo scoffed, "Why the hell is she there?"

"Because she doesn't need to be involved."

"You know something Sanzo, telling me 'no' isn't going to make me stay like a good little girl."

Sanzo turned to see the barrel of her shotgun in his face. He growled low, "What the fuck are you doing woman?"

Nai glared at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I have nothing to go back to Sanzo. Nothing to live for… my parents…and you…" she motioned to the others with the end of her gun, "Them."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I'll show you dramatic." She cocked the gun and stepped closer to him.

Hakkai put up his hands and attempted to step between them, "Come now you two. This is just a simple matter, we can finish this."

"This isn't simple Hakkai and you know it."

Gojyo approached the woman, "C'mon girly calm down."

"No. Did Sanzo tell you what your mission was?" they all shook their heads and she smirked, "The demons are going crazy. Travel east and stop the madness. Sounds simple enough except you're going all the way to India! Fighting the whole way there and getting into anything and everything. None of you will come back and I will not be left behind."

"Sanzo…"

The blonde glared over his shoulder, "Shut up Hakkai."

Goku tugged on Sanzo's robes, "Sanzo, we can't leave her here. That's just not right. She's family."

"Shut up! Dammit will any of you be able to handle watching her die?"

The three males stared at Sanzo in shock then looked at Nai sadly. Goku shook his head first, followed by Hakkai and Gojyo. The half-breed sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "But still. Isn't that just as bad as leaving her here? I mean, never being able to see her again is almost the same as her dying."

Hakkai sighed too, "I have to agree with Gojyo. I vote she goes."

Goku wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and she finally set the gun down. Sanzo approached her and lent in extremely close to her ear, "You better not die."

**A/N: I felt like this could have been longer but my brain was like, "That's it." This is the last chapter in the first part so from here it jumps all the way to their arrival in India, the last leg of the journey. Thanks for reading so far! **


	10. The End

**The Beginning Part 2:**

**The End**

**Summary**: "Do you really think no one was going to die?" "Shut up…" "You expect us to save the world and live?" "I said shut up!" "It has to happen and if any of us is going to die it's gonna be me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**The** **End**

**A/N:** Yay! Part two! I'm so excited! Okay, so of course I know some of you were not paying attention so this part of the story skips all the way to the ikkou's arrival in India! Enjoy! Short chapter.

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit."<p>

Sanzo growled as he griped the rock face, "I agree."

Goku looked over his shoulder and frowned at Nai and Sanzo, "But its okay right? Just a walk up the mountain?"

Nai was only slightly upset by his comment and sighed, "This ain't no leisurely walk Goku."

Sanzo growled as his hand slipped a little, "This is rock climbing."

Gojyo puffed slightly and looked to Hakkai who was in the lead so far, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Hakkai blinked some sweat from his eye, "Yes Gojyo. Just because you keep asking doesn't mean my answer will change."

Goku continued his climb alongside the redhead, "Stop bitching Kappa. Can't you be like Sanzo and just bear it?"

"Bear it!" the hanyou pointed down to the monk, "This guy is just too old and tired to say anything!"

Nai squeaked as a bullet hit the rock next to Gojyo's head, "Sanzo what the hell?"

The blonde ignored her and growled as Hakka helped pull the other man over the side. Hakkai chuckled nervously before yelling down to them, "Are you two coming anytime soon? I can't imagine that that's comfortable."

Sanzo looked up at them with a scoff and Nai laughed lightly, "C'mon old man."

"Allow me girly." Gojyo reached down and grabbed her hand, easily lifting her over the side.

The woman sighed as she looked out at the sun in the distance from the top of the mountain. "Wow."

Goku put his arms above his head and shouted, "AWESOME!"

"Shut up!"

Nai laughed, "C'mon Sanzo, the view is not going to kill you."

"No one said anything about the view. It's you idiots that will be doing the killing."

Hakkai smiled and placed their pack on the ground. He pulled out the map and mulled over it for a while. "Well, the next town is a good two day's drive from here. I say we set up camp."

"Girly, help me put up the tent."

The woman ignored the redhead and patted Goku on the back, "Goku go help him put up the tent."

"Aw! Why do I have to help the dirty cockroach?"

"Because I did it the last time."

Gojyo stomped his foot, "I don't want that damn monkey's help!"

"Shut it kappa!"

"You shut it monkey!"

"Both of you shut it before I shut it for you!" the woman glared at them and they trudged off to complete their task.

Hakkai chuckled as he set up the fire for dinner, "You almost sounded like Sanzo."

The blonde flicked his cigarette away from his current sitting area, "Monkey see monkey do."

"Hey!" Goku chimed in from across the clearing.

Nai chuckled as she helped Hakkai with the food, "C'mon Sanzo. You know you're proud."

"I'm just glad to not be the only one keeping the peace around here."

Hakkai smiled a little more, "Keeping the peace? Is that what you call it? Okay then." Nai giggled and turned her face away from Sanzo to avoid his glare. Even after so much time traveling together and knowing each other in general, his glare still made her uncomfortable.

"So Sanzo, no protests to sleeping outside?"

"Tch. We'll be in an inn soon enough. It's only a days drive."

The woman stood up from the fire and collected her gun, "Right. You get crankier after a night of sleeping on the ground."

She held her hand out for his Smith and Wesson and retrieved a cloth from their pack. Sanzo handed her his gun, "Be careful with it."

"I'm not gonna break your itty bitty girly gun your holiness."

Hakkai handed the man a bowl of stew, "You manage to stay so calm with her."

"It's no different than how I am with you."

"Of course of course. I was just observing."

"Well observe something else. I've just known her longer so she's a bit easier to tolerate even when she's being a pain in my ass."

Hakkai glanced at the woman, sitting Indian style over by the very cliff they climbed over, "Whatever you say Sanzo." He then shouted over to Nai, "Nai are you hungry?"

"Not right now, I can eat later!"

"Food? Food!"

"Get back here monkey! The tent isn't up!"

* * *

><p>Nai was too focused on the tiny pieces of the Smith and Wesson before her to notice the bowl of stew set down next to her. "Hey."<p>

She looked up at Sanzo, "Oh, hey. Thanks."

He quietly sat next to her and watched her work, "What are you doing exactly?" he asked after a while.

"My dad always said a clean tool works a million times better." She then laughed, "You mean to tell me that as many times as I've sat at the table with our guns you're just now asking what I'm doing?"

"Hm. Yeah."

Nai bit her bottom lip and nodded before putting the gun back together, "Here."

His violet eyes inspected the gun carefully before firing a single shot out into the sky, over the cliff. "Thanks."

The woman gently grabbed his hand as she set the spoon back in her bowl, "Sit with me Sanzo."

Sanzo sat without a fuss and looked out at the stars, Nai doing the same next to him. After a time she put her head on his shoulder; he stiffened a bit, but relaxed after a moment. "I peaked at the map. The next town is in India."

"Hm. We made it."

She sighed, "I'm still alive Sanzo."

"We all are."


	11. It's Whatever

**Chapter 11**

**It's Whatever**

**A/N:** For those of you that care, I have a Fruits Basket story up starring Nai. Looking to get more reviews. Thanks.

* * *

><p>"Hey girly…"<p>

Nai didn't attempt to wipe away her tears as she turned away from watching the view from the cliff, "Hey Gojyo."

Gojyo shoved his hands in his pockets, "Why are you crying?"

She rolled her eyes and finally wiped at the tears, "Just thinking. I couldn't sleep so I came out here."

"Hm." He lit a cigarette and they stood in silence for a moment. His red eyes moved over to her as she yawned and he tucked a chocolate strand of hair behind her ear, "What's going on with you and the monk Nai?"

She chuckled, "He's my best friend."

"I never imagined Sanzo to be the BFF type."

"Try not to underestimate him."

Gojyo chuckled and crushed his cigarette under his boot, "How could I not? He's known you for years and hasn't made a move."

Nai blushed, "He's a monk."

"Who breaks every other rule? C'mon girly…"

She folded her arms in mock defiance; he was making a lot of sense. She could feel Sanzo, practically read his mind, yet he never acted on his feelings and to be honest she was getting tired of waiting. "What are you getting at Gojyo?"

He stepped closer to her, "I'm saying either he makes his move Girly, or I do."

Nai smirked as he walked back to the tent Hakkai was now crawling out of, "Are you making moves on me Gojyo?"

He waved his hand over his shoulder, "Yep."

* * *

><p>Hakkai glanced at Sanzo yet again to see him watching the three occupants of the back seat. Goku had his legs over the side of the moving vehicle with his head in Nai's lap, staring at the sky. Nai was fast asleep on Gojyo who had his arm around her, quietly smoking a cigarette and watching the scenery.<p>

Hakkai smiled, "They're always so quiet when she's sleeping." He commented so only Sanzo could hear.

"Tch. And when she wakes up they'll be back at it."

"I suppose so." He spared his own peek into the rearview, "I don't think she slept very well last night."

"Hm."

Hakkai knew that was his cue to relay what he knew, "She was turning about a bit in her sleep then finally left the tent."

Sanzo fully turned around to look at her and caught Gojyo's eye. The red head smirked, "Enjoying the view?"

"Shut up."

Gojyo made a move to sit up but remembered the sleeping woman on his chest. "One day baldy…one day…"

"You wish Kappa."

"Humph."

"Why is she so tired?"

Gojyo shrugged, "Hell if I really know. She just said she couldn't sleep."

Goku sat up and rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry. You can't think of anything else to be other than a monkey with a black hole for an abdomen can you?"

The boy pointed an accusing finger at the man, "It's been hours since breakfast, leave me alone!"

Sanzo turned away from the inevitable fight and Hakkai laughed quietly.

"I'll leave you alone when I damn well feel like it monkey!"

"You're asking for an ass whooping Kappa."

"Bring it on chimp!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Nai sat up and trained her hazel eyes on Gojyo first then Goku. Her face was slightly drained of color and her usually bright eyes were clouded.

Goku and Gojyo were immediately silent as she eased into the middle of the front seat.

Hakkai adjusted his position so he would be comfortable with her on his shoulder. The car was quiet until she was dozing once again, "See monkey, you made her leave."

"That was your fault Kappa."

Sanzo grit his teeth and turned to them "Shut the fuck up before you wake her up again."

The two muttered in the back seat more and the blonde was able to tune them out. Hakkai went on driving Jeep with a serene smile on his face and Nai dozed away on his shoulder.

Sanzo would never admit that he regretted the day he shrugged her off when she lent on his shoulder. She had done it before, but he had an attitude that day. She never put her head on his shoulder again after that.

"We should be reaching the town soon. I can't promise anything about it though. Western towns may be far more different than the one's we're used to."

Nai opened her eyes as he spoke and sighed, "As long as the world isn't upside down." She said sleepily.

"Tch. Damn straight."

Hakkai smiled at her, "Finished with your nap?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

The healer put his left hand on the wheel and pressed his right palm on the woman's forehead. "You're warm. Are you sure you're just tired."

"I don't know." She climbed back into her space in the back, "I just feel so…dead."

Gojyo smirked, "It's probably because you've gone so long without beer."

Nai laughed a little before cuddling his chest again, "Shut up stupid."

Sanzo scoffed, "Fucking alcoholics." He glanced in the rearview, "And get a room if your gonna be all lovey like that."

Nai's expression was one of shock but Gojyo smirked, "That's not a bad idea." He moved their position so he was inches from the woman's face, "What do you think Nai?"

Sanzo shot his Smith and Wesson over their heads. But before he could speak there was return fire from the back.

Goku sat up immediately, "Awesome! We haven't had a good fight in a while."

"Crap. Do I have to?"

Hakkai smiled, "If you feel more content just sitting in the back seat…"

The woman turned around and propped her shotgun on the back of the car. She sighed as the boys jumped out of the vehicle, "I'm perfectly fine right here."

Gojyo smirked, "When did you dislike action girly?"

"I can't keep up with the boys all the time…"

Nai had learned that during the beginning of her journey. As a woman, she really was weaker physically. She was pushed to her limits, going days without proper nutrition or sleep; and fighting demons non-stop didn't really help either. She simply couldn't keep up.

Goku was excited, "Leaves plenty for me! Before dinner exercise!"

Sanzo scoffed, "Let's just get this over with."

Fighting was something all five of them could do in their sleep now, and they were content with the fact that as they got closer to India the demons would be more frequent. Frequent yes, but not exactly stronger.

"Do you think they wasted all their strongest on us in the beginning?" Gojyo asked.

"I suppose so." Hakkai wasn't even breaking a sweat as he spoke with his usual smile.

Nai picked off stragglers by the car, "They didn't expect us to get this far."

One snuck up on Goku and she fired, missing completely. Sanzo immediately turned his gaze to her and narrowed it, Nai never missed. She shook her head to clear her blurry vision and shot again.

"What the hell was that?" Sanzo yelled.

Na jumped from the back of the car and stood to shoot properly. But she would still miss every other shot. She was so tired and her head felt so heavy. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep.

Gojyo raised a brow at her as the last few demons fell, "Hey girly, you're looking a little pale…"

"Indeed. You look a little wary." Hakkai agreed.

Goku stepped closer to the woman and gently held her hand. "Nai are you ok?"

She smirked, "I'm fine." She turned and headed back to the car, "How close are we to the village?"

Hakkai's frown instantly became a smile, "Only a few miles. It should come into our view – Oh my! Nai!"

The woman had hit the ground hard and she was cold to the touch and shivering. Sanzo approached her and lifted her into his arms, "Damn woman. We need to get to that village now."


	12. Stranger

**Chapter 12**

**Stranger**

"I said I was fine! Just tired as hell…"

The doctor packed up his supplies as Nai sat up against the headboard, "See to it that she gets plenty of nourishment and sleep. It's mostly extreme exhaustion but she should get over it with a couple nights of good sleep."

Hakkai smiled and showed the doctor the way out, "Thank you very much sir."

Gojyo sat on the edge of the bed, "You gave us a scare there girly. I've never seen Hakkai whip out driving skills like those." He chuckled.

Nai shrugged, "My bad."

Goku pouted, "You could have said something if you were tired. Right Sanzo?"

"The monkey is right. You knew something was wrong."

The woman glanced at Hakkai as he entered the room, "I'm the only one who can't keep up." She started, "Do you really think I wanted to look stupid?"

Hakkai folded his arms; "We would never see you as anything less than us because you were tired. It's more important to us that you stay healthy and alert so we don't loose you in a fight."

Nai glanced at Sanzo then turned her gaze down to the vividly patterned sheets on the bed. They're first day in India and they had to spend in nursing her.

"I'm sorry. I'll be fine."

The room fell silent until a stomach grumbling disturbed the peace. Goku grinned, "He he, I was so worried I forgot I was hungry."

Hakkai smiled, "How about we go out and see what the specialty is around here. I'm sure the food in this region is different from what we're used to."

Goku jumped up from his seat, "Let's go!"

Hakkai stopped before leaving the room, "Are you coming Gojyo?"

"Naw man, go ahead."

Nai lay all the way down in the bed and cuddled her pillow as Goku's voice disappeared. She lazily moved her gaze from Sanzo reading on of Hakkai's books, his glasses set on his delicate nose and Gojyo shuffling cards expertly in his strong hands. The shuffling from Gojyo and the occasional sigh from Sanzo lulled her into a light sleep. She squeezed her pillow tighter and buried her face in it.

Sanzo peeked over the book to ensure she was sleeping soundly before turning his attention back to the words.

The shuffling stopped and Gojyo stood, "Going for a smoke."

"Like I care."

"Whatever Sanzo." The half-breed reached out for the door handle but stopped, turning and instead approaching the bed.

Blonde brows wrinkled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Gojyo moved the covers up around her bare shoulders, "It's cold your holiness."

The woman moaned softly, comfortably, in her sleep and rolled onto her back. The redhead smirked and left the room.

Sanzo hid his anger behind his book until the kappa's footsteps went quiet. He snapped the book shut and slid the glasses form his face before pinching the bridge of his nose. He stood and approached the bed, looking down on the sleeping woman before sighing and moving thick, silky, strands of chocolate from her face. His fingers ghosted her cheek and hovered above her lips.

Sanzo jumped when hazel eyes locked onto violet and she entwined their fingers. The blonde stayed still until she rolled her eyes, "C'mon Sanzo, stop treating me like you don't trust me."

"Tch. Damn woman." He relaxed and held her hand back. Nai smiled at him and he glared "What?"

She shook her head and brought their hands up to her face. She kissed their entwined fingers and Sanzo felt sparks dance happily down his back and settle in the pit of his stomach.

Before he could react she let go of his hand and turned her back to him. Sanzo stared at the back of her head for a moment before scoffing and approaching the window. He opened the window wide and lit a Marlboro.

* * *

><p>"This is spicy!" Goku shouted before shoving another forkful of food from his takeout box into his mouth.<p>

Nai giggled from her spot on the bed which Hakkai would not let her leave; so they had takeout boxes, beer, and soda cans all over the floor in her room.

"It's delicious." Gojyo finished off his own food and set the box next to him.

Sanzo grunted, "Could use some mayonnaise."

"Ew Sanzo."

Hakkai gulped, "I can't imagine how that would make it more pleasant."

Nai was doubled over the bed, "Sanzo puts that shit on everything!"

Gojyo laughed with her, "That's gross man."

"Shut up."

Hakkai looked up in time to see the woman in the room yawn, "Alright, everyone to their rooms. Nai needs her sleep, doctors orders."

"Aw Kai." She whined, "I had a good nap and it's early."

"You need your rest."

"I need attention." She pouted.

Gojyo chuckled, "One game of cards man, just one."

The healer sighed and Sanzo stood abruptly, "Let them do what they want."

"Alright."

Nai frowned at the blond, "You wanna play with us Sanzo?"

"No."

The door slammed closed and the woman just sighed. A tinge of jealousy still hung in the air and she felt like nothing she did would sate him.

Gojyo chuckled, "Ignore him girly. We all know that stick up his ass is a permanent fixture." He sat on the end of the bed and started to shuffle the cards.

Goku yawned as he dropped an armful of takeout boxes in the trash, "He's just cranky."

Hakkai ushered the young man out of the room, "One game and go to bed."

Gojyo threw a balled up napkin at the man, "Yeah Kai." The item bounced harmlessly of the closed door and onto the floor.

Nai rubbed her eyes and yawned again as the half demon started dealing, "Hey now, don't you fall asleep on me."

She smiled, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Feel free to fall asleep if you like." He gave a defeated sigh, "You scared the shit outa me earlier."

The woman tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach the best she could. When Gojyo got serious like that it did something to her. But of course she still happy with the drunken flirt side of him too. She spread her cards in front of her face, "I'll be fine."

He smirked at her, "Right."

At about nine hands in Gojyo was contemplating his cards when he heard a deep yawn. He sat up and gathered the cards sticking them in his pocket. "Go to sleep girly."

Nai pouted, "No."

He put his hands on her shoulders and laid her down with no protest from her. But when her back hit the bed she shivered. Her hazel eyes looked up into Gojyo's face, "Gojyo…"

The man stayed hovered over her, "Yeah?"

"I um…" she shivered harshly again, "I think you should back off a bit."

Gojyo's tanned cheeks mimicked his hair when he realized what she was saying. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was embarrassed that his lustful feelings; feelings he tried to hide, were being felt by her. "I'm sorry girly."

Nai just bit her lip and nodded, "It's okay."

"You're nothing like them."

She knew he was referring to floozies he usually chased.

"I know Gojyo."

He nodded and stood straight. Nai pulled the blankets up over her shoulders as he opened the door, "Goodnight Nai."

"Goodnight Gojyo."

The man's lust lingered in the room long after he had gone, just as Sanzo's jealousy had a while before. She flipped over in the bed a few times trying to relax and make the knot in her stomach go away. She was losing touch with Sanzo and learning things about Gojyo. They were strangers to her now. She found herself staring at the ceiling trying to settle all her overwhelming emotions. Crap like this was the reason she couldn't sleep in the first place.

"Nai…"

The woman sat up and noticed Goku's silhouette in the dark, "What's wrong Goku?"

"The sounds and everything are different. I can't sleep."

Nai threw back the covers and let the boy in, immediately wrapping him in her arms like she did when he was younger and smaller. Of course now he was big enough to hold her back and his lanky legs tangled in hers.

Goku's feelings of safety helped her relax and she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Halfbreed

**Chapter 13**

**Halfbreed**

**A/N:** I promise you'll love the ending. It's a long one!

* * *

><p>"Gojyo, what the fuck?"<p>

"Oh don't start with me girly! It was the monkey!"

Goku scratched his head and turned his cards upside down, "Wha? I don't even know how to play."

Gojyo rolled his eyes, "Stupid monkey. It's go fish."

Nai snatched the man's cards, "Then why do you feel the need to cheat! Sore loser!"

Hakkai chuckled as he took a seat at the table with the teapot and some cups, "I don't think it's wise to teach Goku how to gamble."

Nai and Gojyo looked at each other before looking at the healer, "It's Go Fish!" they shouted together.

Sanzo snatched the cards from all three of them, "Why don't you find a quieter game to play."

The woman put her feet on the table, "Better question. Why don't we go out?"

Gojyo stood, "Good idea."

Hakkai frowned a bit, "You still need your rest Nai. I think you should try and relax a little more."

"I've relaxed for two whole days!" the woman whined, "I need to get out of this inn."

Sanzo eyed the woman, "What is it that you plan on doing?"

She moved to the window and looked out at the street below, "Anything! We're in another country that most people will never get to see. I don't want to ride through it like it's not here."

"We have a mission to complete."

"Oh shut up!"

Hakkai sipped the last of his tea and sighed, "She does have a point. We should experience some things beyond just the food."

Goku scratched his head, "What is there besides food?"

Gojyo grinned, "Women and booze."

Hakkai shook his head, "The culture is completely new. There is meaning in everything."

Nai nodded, "See, Hakkai agrees."

Sanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. He always managed to lose in situations like this once Hakkai switched sides. He sighed heavily and stood from his seat, "You idiots sure as hell aren't leaving me in here."

Goku was the first up and out of the room, followed closely by a concerned Hakkai. Sanzo stood his ground and Nai glanced to him worriedly. Gojyo held out his hand for hers, "Girly?"

"Um…I'll be down."

Gojyo spared her a sad glance and glared at Sanzo before leaving the room. Nai closed the door and lent against it, "Spit it out."

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what Sanzo?"

He glared at her, "What the hell is the Kappa's problem?"

Nai perked a delicate chocolate brow at the blonde, "Wanting to hold my hand is a problem now? I've always held his hand, or slept on him in the car, or sat in his lap! Shit you won't let me do!"

Sanzo approached her, "No one said you couldn't do it."

"Right, because you'll treat me the same? I wish it were just you and I sometimes, like it used to be. Apparently all the extra people have made you someone I don't know."

"You know me."

"No I don't." She stepped closer to him, "This person is not my Sanzo."

"Nothing about me has changed Nai. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Nai opened the door and looked over her shoulder at him, "My Sanzo didn't flinch when I touched him."

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!"<p>

Gojyo laughed as he held onto a Nai who was having serious trouble walking a straight line. She tugged on the beautifully patterned scarf around her neck that Hakkai picked out for her earlier.

"Let's go to another one."

"Girly you know I would love to but we need to go back."

Nai frowned, "Oh, when your alone you can stay out all night but with me we have to go back?"

"You know it's not like that."

"Whatever."

He stopped walking and turned his back to her, she pouted, "Hey!"

Gojyo stooped down and looked over his shoulder, "We'll never get there with you stumbling the whole way."

Nai wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed on, "Fine. I have no gripes against being carried."

"Girly, liquor always goes right through you."

She chuckled into his hair, "Pathetic for someone who was raised in a bar huh?"

He adjusted her a bit, "Maybe."

They both fell silent for a while and Nai put her hands flat on the half-breed's chest, "Hey Gojyo?"

"Yeah girly?"

"Did I ever tell you my mom was half-breed?"

He smiled, "No. Why are you telling me this now?"

Gojyo felt her shrug, "I guess… you remind me of her a little. I only really know what my dad told me."

"When did she die?"

"I was two…I believe. My dad said she was sick, I don't believe him."

"Why?"

She nuzzled the back of his neck, "She had so much life. He said she could drink like a fish and carry a tune, she would stand on the bar and sing and dance… She was witty too."

"You miss her?"

"Actually I wish I knew her. But…you're a good substitute."

He chuckled in response and she yawned.

"Girly?"

"Hm?"

"I thought half-breed's couldn't have children."

Nai smiled, "Lies human's made up to keep dirty blood from multiplying. The fact that I'm here makes that thought irrelevant."

"Thanks girly."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Shut up shut up shut up."<p>

"What the hell did I tell you? One more drink then back to the inn!" Sanzo barked across the table.

"Oh shut it baldy! Don't be a fucking killjoy."

Hakkai frowned at the woman who had her head on the restaurant table as the other men yelled at each other, Hakuryuu rubbed against her cheek, "Maybe you two could keep your voices down? Nai doesn't look too well."

Sanzo sneered at her, "Stupid woman. She knows she can't hold her liquor and she needed more rest in the first place."

"Please just shut up." Her almost incoherent wine sounded muffled as she talked into the table.

Goku shoved a few breakfast pastries into his mouth, "The kappa's a bad influence."

"Shut up monkey!"

"It wasn't Gojyo."

Hakkai put a hand on her back, "What?"

"I made him stay with me. I was trying to get drunk."

Sanzo snapped the paper in front of his face and scanned the foreign news, "Don't stick up for that idiot."

"Sanzo." The priest lowered the paper to look at her and she lifted her head, "It was me. Now let's just eat and go."

Goku didn't need to be told twice as he shoveled more food into his mouth and Hakkai sipped his tea. Sanzo and Gojyo glared at each other but continued to eat silently. They ate in peace for a while longer before the window's shattered.

Hakkai chuckled nervously, "Well. I didn't think the peace would go on that long."

"I wasn't finished eating!"

Nai hefted up her gun but the group of demons simply smirked at her. Their weapon was huge. Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Same plan as usual. Kill me and take the scripture?"

The demons laughed and one spoke up, "We're going to let your friends kill you."

They unloaded the heavy machined gun on the group of five who flipped the table amongst the screams and yells of the other patrons. A waitress went down next to Nai but she noticed no blood or wound, but instead a small blinking metal leach. It beeped before detaching and running away.

"Do you guys see this?"

The gun stopped and Goku slapped at his shoulder, "What is this thing?"

Nai panicked and reached over to pull it off, "I can't get it off."

"It hurts!"

The woman stopped pulling and looked to Hakkai who had been next to her. He was trying to pull one off his chest, "These are extremely uncomfortable."

"They're generators!" the demon shouted.

Gojyo fussed with one on the back of his neck, "Shit! Get it off!"

Sanzo pointed his Smith and Wesson at the cocky demon, "What kind of generators?"

"Minus Wave generators."

At that moment the gun was smacked from Sanzo's hand and a firm grip wrapped around his wrist, "Goku let go!"

The gold headband was still firmly in place but his hair was long and his eyes were wild. Gojyo put his hands in his hair and hung his head, "Gojyo-!"

Hands wrapped around Nai's neck from behind and she wrestled with Hakkai a bit before crawling back to Gojyo, "Fight it Gojyo!"

"Nai we have to go."

"But Sanzo-!"

"Now! Let's go Hakuryuu!"

* * *

><p><em>"Dr. Nii, mission accomplished."<em>

The doctor chuckled happily in his seat and terminated the radio connection, "I should have thought of this sooner huh bunny?"


	14. You and Me

**Chapter 14**

**You and Me**

**A/N:** I decided to hold off on the inevitable fight in this one to get some strictly Nai/Sanzo action.

* * *

><p>"How many rooms Sir?"<p>

Sanzo looked over his shoulder at Nai who cuddled Hakuryu in her arms and looked for all the world like she wanted to cry, "One."

"Alright, if you'll just sign the book I'll get you a key."

Nai stroked Hakuryu's head and waited for Sanzo. He approached her without a word and she followed him up the stairs and into their room. She sat on the bed and set the dragon down.

"I can't believe we left them."

Sanzo glared at her and lit a cigarette, "Would you have preferred I left you and let them rip you apart?"

Nai glared back, "You're an asshole."

"I'm an asshole and your alive. Should have left your ass there…"

He didn't get a retort as she stood from the bed and stomped to the bathroom. Sanzo sighed as Hakuryu chirped at him from the bed, "Oh shut it you flying rat." He put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, "I wouldn't have left her there to die."

Nai stepped away from the bathroom door and started the water for the tub. She sat on the edge and smushed her face in the scarf around her neck to muffle her crying.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there bawling but it must not have been too long. The water from the tub wasn't on the floor yet. She must have been loud too because she didn't here Sanzo enter the room until he spoke.

"Idiot. You're going to flood the place."

Nai dropped the scarf and tried to wipe her tears as he turned off the water. "I'm sorry."

Sanzo sat next to her and sighed heavily. He was sitting so close his leather-clad arm brushed hers, "Don't be. We'll wait here for them."

She nodded, "Then what?"

His violet eyes froze her, "I don't know."

The room was still for a moment and Nai put a hand on his knee, "I should be sorry."

"Don't be stupid."

"Sanzo please…" he looked at her and she sighed, "Please just let me be sorry. Let me apologize without explaining what I'm apologizing for, and accept it."

"Whatever you want."

* * *

><p>"I'm finished with the tub Sanzo, you can…" Nai smiled at his sleeping form slumped on the bed, the paper on his chest, robes around his waist, and Hakuryu curled in a ball against his leg. She glanced around the room and spotted the scripture on the table.<p>

She put it in a dresser drawer before approaching the bed and folding up the paper. "Sanzo you idiot…"

His brow twitched a bit when she gently pulled the glasses off his face and placed them on the table with the paper before walking to the small stove in the room and filling the teapot with water.

"What are you doing?"

Nai rolled her eyes before turning to him, "Making tea."

"Tch."

Sanzo sat up and watched her make the tea. She hummed a bit amongst the clanking of the tea holder and her wavy hair was tied up messily, some of it still dripping on her white shirt.

He frowned and stood from the bed, "Nai."

"Hm?"

He was already next to her when she turned to him and he gently grabbed her hand.

"Sanzo?"

"If we can't save them…you know what we have to do."

Nai shook her head, "I can't."

He scowled, "If they don't stop, I will kill them."

She narrowed her eyes back, "Then I'll leave their lives on your head. Unless you plan on killing me too."

Sanzo released her hand and stormed to the bathroom, "Stupid woman…"

* * *

><p>Nai found it hard to sleep. It wasn't only that the heat coming from Sanzo made her nervous, but it was her wild thoughts. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing herself being killed by her friends…her family, or watching them be killed by Sanzo.<p>

She was starting to remember something. The demon Yakumo they met in the mountains, the demon with the huge heart that saved all the youkai children… and ultimately killed them.

_ "Maybe I was the one who was dreaming that it'll all somehow work out. I don't even have that right either…"_

_ Goku was confused and it showed clearly on his face, "What's going on? I don't get it at all!"_

_ "Before they attacked the humans… I kept on killing the children that lost themselves. I did it over and over again…"_

When the whole ordeal was done, Yakumo ended up dead, along with the children. Goku looked to Sanzo with a straight face and said, _"If I ever…you know…"_

Sanzo had nodded, _"I'll kill you. I'll kill for you."_

_"…yeah."_

Nai hadn't said anything, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell Sanzo she would stop him if he ever tried. But deep down she knew that if the youkai in their group lost it, it would be serious.

The image of Gojyo with his head in his hands shook her to the bone. She wondered it he over came and fought off Hakkai and Goku, or if it took him over… There were so many possibilities.

"Nai."

She jumped at the sound of Sanzo's gravely voice, "What?"

Sanzo rolled over and tugged her arm until she was lying down, stiff and wondering what he would do next. He sighed and put an arm around her middle, pulling her flush against his chest, "Go to sleep."

Nai breathed in deep, cherries, tobacco and beer before putting her own arm around him and sighing also, "Ok Sanzo."

* * *

><p>Sanzo sighed as he situated the sutra on his robes and stared off down the road, "Did you eat?"<p>

Nai shook her head as she cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders, "No. It wouldn't have stayed down."

"Hmph."

"Sanzo." He looked to her as she tied up her hair, "I meant what I said about leaving their lives on you. I can't kill any of them."

The priest nodded, "Fine."


	15. Kill or Be Killed

**Chapter 15**

**Kill or Be Killed**

** A/N: I suck at writing fights. ** Short chapter but I think it's pretty intense. By the way, you guys have to promise not to strangle me over the ending until you read the next chapter.

* * *

><p>The villagers cleared the streets pretty quickly per Sanzo's orders. It was so silent, even as the other three parts of their party approached them slowly. Nai clenched her fists, she could knock them around a bit sure, but shooting at them was impossible.<p>

Sanzo loaded his Smith and Wesson; apparently he didn't think the same. "Nai."

"I'm fine. Let's just figure out a way to get those things off without killing them."

The blonde nodded in response, he was sure that if they attacked with the intent to kill, he had to protect himself. It was a toss-up. Nai was an emotional creature, literally. How badly would she break down if he killed one of their party? One of their family?

The little electronic bugs were blinking adamantly, ready for anything. Goku grinned wickedly as Hakkai's smile was now a blank look and Gojyo's head was hung, his hair covering his face.

Nai took a deep breath and fought back her tears. "Alright, how are we splitting them?"

"I'll take Goku." Sanzo's look of concentration was set on his pretty face as he turned to Nai, "I'll take it you want to work on Gojyo."

A few tears escaped as she nodded, "Hakkai too. I think I can handle them both."

It was almost a shock when Goku darted at Sanzo, Hakkai right behind him. Nai cut off the healer's path to Sanzo by tackling him to the ground.

Nai had always imagined Hakkai to be light, but when he rolled them over and proceeded to choke her, she erased that thought.

"Ugh, Hakkai get off."

He refused to let go so she swung at his head, hitting him soundly in the temple and sending him rolling off of her.

She scrambled to her feat and tried to run to the opposite side of the street. Hakkai stayed on her heels and used her split attention to his advantage, waiting until she glanced at the stationary Gojyo to push her mid run and send her into the nearest brick wall.

"Dammit woman, pay attention!" Sanzo shouted, out of breath.

"I'm trying!"

Nai balled up her fists and closed her eyes, "Sorry Hakkai." With a good smack to his nose his hands flew to his face and Nai reached out for the bug on his chest. She tugged but it didn't budge.

"Shit…"

Hakkai came back and hit her harder. Her back hit the pavement and she looked up into his blank face, "Hakkai please."

She rolled in time to miss a concentrated blast of his qui and to see Sanzo throw Goku just to have the little one hop up and come after him again.

Sanzo was trying not to use his gun. He had taken a couple swipes at the bug on the boy's shoulder but couldn't pull it free. He had also noticed that Gojyo still hadn't budged and his head was still hung. "Gojyo you idiot! You better not be faking it!"

"I don't think he is!" Nai found the time to shout as she dodged a high kick from Hakkai. She knew what he was doing. He was fighting internally, cutting off everything else externally. She could still feel him fighting.

"Ugh!" Hakkai's blow to her stomach brought up blood and she stumbled. He hit her again before she could regain herself, then again, and again, and again.

Sanzo was nursing a good-sized scratch on his chest and barely keeping up with Goku who wasn't even at full power. His diadem was still intact but the boy was still stronger. He looked over at Nai and cursed under his breath.

Goku caught him off guard and chomped down on his arm, refusing to let go. He hit the boy over the head with his gun but he didn't let go. He shot the ground at their feet, which made him back off and gave Sanzo enough space to shoot him.

Nai's back was against a wall and she was too disoriented to really pay attention. She heard a shot and a few tears escaped her eyes. She could see Hakkai's qui but it fizzled out with another shot, "Sanzo…"

The woman almost lost her balance but grabbed the wall in anger, "Dammit Sanzo!"

"I had too!"

It was quiet for a few seconds before she heard a voice, a familiar voice, _"Sanzo, c'mon man. Don't point that thing at me."_

"Gojyo!" She ran to the middle of the street where Gojyo was till standing completely still, "Sanzo stop!"

_ "Girly…"_

"Move Nai!"

Nai glanced at a bleeding Goku and Hakkai, "No!"

"I didn't hit anything vital! Now move!"

"No! The human in him is fighting! Let him fight!"

"Nai!"

"Sanzo ple-!"

_ "I'm sorry girly. I can't."_

Gojyo's arm around her from the back was crushing her neck. Her air stopped coming out completely but before she could struggle at all a bullet grazed her shoulder and Gojyo let go.

Nai stared at Sanzo and he stared back. She turned to the man behind her and fell to her knees, grabbing his brown jacket tightly in her hands, "Gojyo? Gojyo!" She shook him and screamed, "Wake up! Please!"

"Nai."

She glared at Sanzo, "You stay away from me."

"Dammit he was going to kill you!"

The woman didn't have a retort and turned back to the half-breed, "He didn't hit anything vital Gojyo! C'mon! Please! This isn't a joke!"

The metal bug crawled from behind his head and was promptly crushed by a boot before Sanzo walked away from the woman to check the other two and let her see his bullet for herself.

The red on his chest made her blood run cold and she released his jacket, laid her head on his stomach, and cried.


	16. Attitude Adjustment

**Chapter 16**

**Attitude Adjustment**

** A/N:** Long chapter, hold on tight. Poll on my profile, go vote please! BTW, I love you guys!

* * *

><p>Nai knew that no matter how many times she glanced at the bed he wasn't going to move. Gojyo's form was almost like a corpse on the bed, seemingly unmoving save the very shallow rise and fall of his chest.<p>

She roughly pushed back her hair and stubbed out her unfinished cigarette in the bowl in the window and approached the bed.

She stared down at him before sighing in defeat and walking into the hall. "You need to change that bloody shirt."

"The fuck is it to a murderer?"

Sanzo glared at her, "He's not dead."

Nai scoffed, "Might as well be."

The blonde waited for her to start crying but he figured that after two days of it she'd be all dried up. "So I should have let him kill you?"

"Non-fatal wounds for the other two, but a kill shot for the one you obviously can't stand." She picked up the roll of fresh bandages on the table, "Hakkai could have killed me too."

Sanzo turned and exited the large room. Nai watched after him then walked into one of the smaller adjoining rooms. Hakkai wheezed softly on the bed, "Did I really almost kill you?"

"Eavesdropping doesn't seem like your thing."

"I was going to come out and get the bandages myself."

Nai helped him sit up in the bed, "I thought that qui ball in your hand would be the last thing I remembered seeing."

Hakkai smiled at her, "You could have shot me."

"Fatally or no, I can't stomach shooting any of you. Of course that's not the thought pattern of our other gun holder."

Hakkai frowned at the woman as she started to unroll his bandages, "You've been smoking."

"So?"

"You haven't since the god incident."

The woman smiled at him, "Gojyo's on the bed in the other room and I don't know if he's coming back…"

The man nodded, "Sanzo just wanted to save you."

Nai finished up and stood, "Your best friend might be dying... is that really the reasoning you want to stick with?"

Goku was easy enough to patch since he was sleeping. They had to pump him with pain meds to get him to stop screaming and now he was out of it. Propping the snoring boy against her was simple and she bandaged him quickly. Being out of Gojyo's room for too long made her nervous.

Her whole demeanor dropped when she entered the room to find no change. "Still out huh?" of course he didn't answer her and she lit another cigarette, if he ever did wake up he'd be pissed to find half his pack missing.

"I'm aware of Sanzo's attempt to save me you know… I get it." She glanced at him before looking back to the floor, "I would have made the same decision. But I'm just so… mad at him."

Nai felt a bit of her heavy emotions lift away so she kept talking. "Do you know what he did before all this too? He ordered one room and shared a bed with me. Sanzo, shared with someone." She chuckled and finished off the cigarette, "And it was the best sleep I'd had in forever."

The room went quiet again and she shook her head. She was losing her mind, talking to a half dead kappa. She moved the chair in the room next to his bed and sat down.

"If you die on me. I don't know what I'll do…" she paused and laughed, "Who will I drink with? Joke with? Sleep on in the car?" She waited for and answer and brushed back his hair, "Gojyo, what do I tell Goku or Hakkai if you don't make it? How am I supposed to continue this journey hating Sanzo? I have to forgive him, but I can't if you don't pull through."

Gojyo's only answer was the rise and fall of his chest and Nai put her forehead on the sheets in defeat. She then put her chin on her folded arms, "Please don't hate him ok? I think my strong feelings are enough."

* * *

><p>"Right now there isn't a whole lot we can do…" Hakkai smiled at Nai as she exited Gojyo's room. "How are you feeling?"<p>

She shrugged, "Could be better." She glanced at Sanzo and back to Hakkai, "Why are you out of bed?"

His smile was bright, "I felt like I needed a walk. Unfortunately I could only make it to this outside room so I took a seat."

Nai sat next to him and chuckled, "Well I would wrestle you back into the bed but…"

Hakkai chuckled also and glanced at Sanzo too. Just a minute ago he was able to get the man to confide in him. Nai's anger towards him, it actually unnerved the usually steely monk.

"Would you like some tea?"

Sanzo shifted in his seat and Nai stood, "I'll get it."

Sanzo watched her walk away and Hakkai touched his arm, "What the fuck are you touching me for?"

"Sanzo…"

"Don't Sanzo me. If she wants to be mad so be it."

Nai walked carefully across the room with the three cups and the teapot but stopped dead in her tracks when a roll of thunder shook the room. Her gaze locked on the two men at the table and she seemed almost panicked.

Sanzo stood abruptly, "I'm going to bed."

Hakkai frowned at the retreating blonde, "I'll still take my tea."

Nai couldn't help her shaking hands and she knew Hakkai could hear the cups rattling. She poured him his tea and started to pour her own but stopped, "He's a pain in the ass."

"Nai…"

"I think I hate him so much because for a while…he was all I had. Whenever he fucks up I just-"

"It's natural to feel that way." Hakkai sighed and listened to the rain, "You don't want to see him mess up."

She nodded and stood from the table, "Hm, I'm going to check on Gojyo. Shout if you need me ok?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Hey girly."<p>

There were no more tears to cry but she wished there were, she stomped across the room and snatched the cigarettes out of his hand and raised her hand to slap him.

Gojyo just smirked at her, bringing her hand to a halt. "Can you tell me why half my smokes are gone?"

Nai dropped her hand, "I can't fucking believe you."

"What? Why? Look in the pack yourself."

She shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed, "How long have you been up? Have you been listening to me?"

Gojyo's demeanor became serious, "I heard you Nai and I wanted to answer but I couldn't."

"Well you can now. Out with it!"

He smiled a bit, "I don't hate him. I think I could only hate him if he hadn't of shot me. Then you would be dead."

Nai frowned, "Well, I guess that's what I wanted to hear. But not really."

"There is no win to the situation."

"I guess not."

"Go apologize to him girly."

Nai snapped up from the bed, "No! He's the one who's wrong!"

"Is he really?"

The woman eyed him, "Your near death experience made you wise…sort of. I don't like it."

Gojyo shrugged, "I think it'll only happen this once. But you and I both know you don't want to be mad at him. You said so yourself."

She walked to the door, "I don't know what or who I want anymore."

The man nodded, "You won't know if you don't go find out." He motioned to the bed, "Good news, I'm not going anywhere."

She slipped into the outside room, "You better not."

* * *

><p>"Sanzo."<p>

Sanzo's head snapped up and he glared at Nai. He wasn't very fond of her ability to get in a room without him hearing, "What the hell do you want?"

She walked to the window and stood next to him, "Gojyo's awake."

"Then why aren't you bothering him?"

She chuckled, "I already did. We talked for a bit." Sanzo eyed her but stayed quiet and she sighed, "I know better than anyone what it's like to feel a strong feeling, especially when it's from someone you care about."

He chuckled, "I care about you?"

She smirked, "Don't deny it. Why else would you keep me around?" Sanzo finally looked at her, right in her hazel eyes and she smiled, "Did you know violet is my favorite color?"

"Get on with it woman."

"Thank you for saving me."

He let her see his smirk, "Whatever."

She laughed and turned back to the window, "It's raining. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No."

"Well I'm staying anyway. I don't think you want to be alone."

Sanzo sighed and reached out for her, grabbing her wrist and puling her over to him, "This doesn't leave this room."

She put her forehead on his shoulder as he put his arms around her waist, "It won't."

* * *

><p>"C'mon Goku." Nai huffed as she helped the boy into the car and he whined.<p>

"But it hurts and I'm hungry."

"Oh shove it monkey. Stop complaining."

Goku glared at Gojyo, "Shut up! She helped you in first and you whined way more than I did! 'Be gentle girly, I bruise easily'."

Gojyo blushed, "I would knock you out if it wouldn't hurt me to do so."

The boy stuck his tongue out at him. Sanzo sighed and climbed into the car, "How about I shove a bottle of aspirin down your throat."

Gojyo hung his head back, "That would actually be nice."

Nai laughed as she helped Hakkai sit in the driver's seat, "I don't think he's gonna take them out the bottle first Gojyo."

Nai settled Hakkai, "Are you sure you're ok to drive?"

"I'm fine. Just needed help getting in, but I can handle it from here."

The woman climbed into the back of the jeep and reclined in between the two males, "Let's just go and act like this never happened."

They all looked at her and Goku broke into a huge grin, "Good idea! I don't think Sanzo shooting me is something I want to think about."

Sanzo scoffed, "Just be glad I didn't kill yah."

Gojyo chuckled and lit a cigarette, "Yeah man."

Hakkai smiled, "Agreed. Let's go."

**A/N: Mixed feelings about this chapter...**


	17. Oh, The Possibilities

**Chapter 17**

**Oh, The Possibilities**

"Oh. My. Kami."

"H-how is this still possible? This town is so close…"

Nai closed her gaped mouth and continued to stare, "Like

I said, oh my Kami."

Gojyo put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "They're all demons; all of them. It's…"

"…Amazing."

Goku grabbed Sanzo's sleeve, "Sanzo, why haven't they lost it?"

Sanzo took a glance around the street and the demons shopping at the outside market, chatting happily and children running about their knees. "Something is going on here."

Nai shook her head, "As beautiful as this is. This just doesn't seem right. They're so close to the wave yet they've managed to stay completely sane."

A young demon woman approached the group with a smile on her face and said, "Excuse me. We couldn't help noticing you all standing here. You're the Sanzo party correct?"

"That is correct." Hakkai answered her just as kindly.

"Welcome to our village. You can follow me to the town's lodging."

Hakkai walked alongside the monk, "Maybe we can find someone and ask about the minus wave. I can't imagine that it just went around this town. They must be protected from it somehow."

Sanzo dropped his cigarette on the ground, "Yeah. We're not leaving until we find out what the secret is."

"Here you are."

"Thank you miss." Hakkai cleared his throat, "If you don't mind me asking. How is it that this town hasn't been bothered by the minus wave? I'm sure you've heard of it."

The woman's smile never wavered and she nodded her head, "This town was simply protected. We had a few farmers who wandered out to the edge of their fields and they turned, but upon return to the inner limits of the city, they became normal again."

Nai approached Hakkai and the woman, "Do you know why?"

"A story we tell is the closest to the truth."

Sanzo relaxed in his chair and sighed, lighting another cigarette. "Might as well tell it."

"They say that the very heart of good was born in the caves under this city. Hundreds of years ago a god and goddess decided they wanted to live among the humans of this world and fled the heavens when the goddess was with child. They didn't know that upon their departure, the other gods and goddesses cursed their child. So instead of a beautiful god, a hideous demon was born from the goddess. The God took the child to be rid of it, but could not kill his own son. As the child grew he saw that the child emanated every good there was. When he was killed by a human, the god and goddess buried him in the caves and blessed the area around it with the protection of the purest good, protection meant for demons, protection from man and the curses of the gods."

Goku smiled, "That's amazing. So is it there? The grave in the caves?"

The woman smiled, "Yes it is."

"Oh Sanzo can we go see it!"

Sanzo whapped the boy with his harisen, "This is not a museum!"

Nai smiled, "So it really works? This whole city of demons has yet to be touched, and never will be."

"That's right."

She frowned a bit, "Has anyone involved in this tried to come here? Attack the city? Tear it down?"

The woman frowned too, "We believe they would have if the prince didn't help to wipe us off the map."

Sanzo finally looked the demon woman in the eye, "The prince?"

"Yes, Prince Kougaiji."

* * *

><p>"So it's Kougaiji, haven't heard that name in a while." Nai took a seat on the bed in Sanzo's room.<p>

The blonde scoffed, "Who cares. He finally decided to leave us be."

Gojyo smirked, "You don't miss your little girlfriend Sanzo-sama?"

"I'm choosing to ignore your stupidity."

Hakkai held his hands peacefully in the air, "Come now, lets just enjoy the down time."

Goku yawned and Nai brushed back his hair, "Somebody's sleepy."

"Nuh uh! I'm hungry."

"Stupid monkey. You don't even know the difference between hungry and sleepy."

"And you don't know the difference between horny and horny you ugly kappa!" Goku bit back, sticking out his tongue.

Hakkai stood, "Why don't we find you something and go to bed Goku."

Gojyo stood behind them, "Wanna come with to find a bar girly?"

Nai shook her head, "No. I'm going to head to my room."

"Suit yourself."

Sanzo lit a cigarette as the other three males left the room and Nai smirked, "When are we going on that fieldtrip teacher?"

He scoffed at her, "When those idiots eat and sleep so I don't have to listen to them whine."

She chuckled and sighed. Then she became a bit solemn and crossed her legs under her, putting her chin in her hands, "You think they'll turn again?"

"I know they will. If there is a secret here that we can take with us, we might as well do it."

She nodded, "All this time we thought demons were acting out as a side thing to this. But they've been forced to act out on purpose…"

"We not only have to stop the resurrection, we have to shut down the generator too. Dammit…" Sanzo seemed heavy at the thought of more work tacked onto this mission.

Nai examined him. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was an almost unhealthy shade of white. His hair hung limp and his attitude was more sour than usual. "Have you been sleeping?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"No need for hostility."

He stood and started to strip of his robe and the sleeves of his undershirt, "I just want to sleep and not think for once."

She sighed as the bed dipped behind her, "Well I would like that too. Your thoughts keep me just as wide awake."

"No one told you to tune into radio Sanzo."

"You shouldn't even be on air in the middle of the night."

Sanzo let her hear him chuckle before he stretched out on his back. He had dozed off a bit, content with the woman sitting by his side, when she spoke again, "How long are we staying?"

"I don't know. This is as good a village as any."

"And?"

He sighed, "There is only one more village between this one and Houtu castle. But I doubt it's safe."

Nai pushed all of her hair back away from her face "I can feel it even this far away… a huge, evil, aura."

"It's him, Gyuumaou."

She shook her head, "It's crazy that I can feel it and he's not even awake."

"He'll be awake soon."

Nai finally looked over her shoulder, now instead of violet bearing into the back of her head; it was drilling into her own orbs. "Hm, I'm going to bed."

Sanzo gently grabbed her wrist as she stood and tugged. Nai cuddled up next to him without a word, putting her head on his chest. The last noise of the night was the remaining three entering their rooms, and for the first time in a long time, all five slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>"My lady."<p>

"Look at them. All asleep and dreaming." Konzeon looked down on her five travelers with a smirk on her face.

"My lady," Jiroshin continued, "The war gods wish to council with you."

The hermaphrodite goddess sighed, "Another boring meeting. You would think they could just pick someone to be war god and be done with it."

Jiroshin seemed nervous, "They wish to hear your thoughts on who they've chosen."

"Oh? Little ol' me?"

"They're sure you'll approve. But being one of the five bodies of heaven. It is only law that they council with you first."

Her smirk widened to a grin, "I get the feeling this is going to be good."


	18. Electric Feel

**Chapter 18**

**Electric Feel**

**A/N: in my opinion the flow of this chapter is all over the place. Let me know if I should fix it. I just didnt want to take any longer getting it posted...**

* * *

><p>Konzeon smirked at the Jade Emperor of heaven as he sat, lent forward, in his throne with his chin in his hand and his elbow on his knee. "Are you sure this is your final choice?" she asked.<p>

"Merciful goddess, do you have any other reason why it shouldn't be?"

She shrugged and paced a bit, "It won't end well."

"They have no say in how this journey ends. We were to choose one of them to become the War God from the beginning. A god of war is the only one that can defeat that monster. That was the plan."

"If it was the plan stick to it. Why do you need my say?

He shifted uncomfortably in his throne, "You know them better than we do."

"Oh? Do I?"

"Merciful Goddess…"

"Why send them on the mission if they won't succeed anyway?" she interrupted, "Gods can be so arrogant. Doing everything the hard way…"

"The journey would shape them and then we would choose."

Konzeon rolled her eyes and left the room, "Like I said, arrogance."

* * *

><p>The screams of merriment that wafted into Sanzo's room would have upset him if there weren't still a warm body in his arms. The screams and giggles continued as he sat up and carefully slid his arms from under Nai's torso and removed his hand from her hair.<p>

She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, "Why can't we just lay here?" She said groggily.

"Do what you want."

"I said 'we', smartass."

Sanzo grunted and stood from the bed, "How can I lay around all day with that racket coming in from outside?" he almost barked as he stalked to the window.

The sight of Goku running in the street with about eight kids in tow made him sigh. Nai sat up, "What is it?"

"The monkey. Who else could it be?"

She laughed and moved across the room to stand by the window also. She just watched the sun light his hair and sparkle on his pale skin. After a moment she moved and made the bed, "Well since we're awake we might as well find something productive to do."

Sanzo lent against the rim of the window and folded his arms. He watched Nai make the bed, her tanned hands contrasted on the white sheets. Her hair was curlier than usual from sleeping on it. She glanced at him and smirked, "What are you looking at?"

"Tch, nothing much."

Nai glared at him, "Pretty sure that's not how you felt last night."

Sanzo turned his flushed face away from her and scoffed. He heard her sigh, "I'm gonna go to my room and shower. See you downstairs?"

"Whatever."

She crossed her arms on defiance, "Sooner or later you're gonna tell me why you do that."

"Do what?"

"Blow me off right after you try to get close. What the hell are you afraid of?"

Sanzo glared at her and reached for his cigarettes, "I'm not afraid of anything."

Nai snatched them off the small table, "You're a damn liar." His glare became that much more intense and she just rose her brows, "Mad because I'm right? You should be, I'm tired of this bullshit and neither of us is leaving this room until you tell me what you're so damn afraid of!"

"I said I'm not afraid."

The woman sat on the floor, blocking the door and sighed, "None of you can lie to me. I can _feel _you panic when we get close in any way."

"So?"

"So this isn't new Sanzo. I've been feeling this since you found Goku and I started spending more time around you. What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

The blonde approached the door and looked down at her, "Move."

Nai watched him with a straight face. "No."

"Move."

She stood up, "No, and I dare you to tell me to move again."

"Damnit! Mo-!"

Sanzo couldn't really decide how he felt about this. He liked the hands almost tearing his leather undershirt and definitely liked that she tasted like peach wine. But he decided he'd kill her later for cutting him off. He didn't like to be interrupted.

Nai backed off and glared at him, "Now, what are you afraid of?"

The blonde stared for a while. No real expression on his face. He just...stared. What was he afraid of? It was evident, obvious; it was something she already knew...

Nai frowned, "I won't leave."

"It's unavoidable."

"Can't you love me anyway?" she said it without taking a breath. Waiting for his answer.

Sanzo embraced her. He held her so tight her breathing labored some, "I can't."

She nodded, "I understand."

* * *

><p>"We goin in there?" Nai watched the blonde warily as they stood in the entrance of the underground cave.<p>

He nodded. In the last three days, the group did nothing but train and work. Gojyo and Nai helped in the fields, Goku worked odd jobs around town, Hakkai started cooking in the Inn and Sanzo studied in the town's small temple. They moved in with an old woman who had plenty of space for the five.

She smiled, "It's not dangerous."

Gojyo peered into the dark. "I don't know about that."

Hakkai chuckled, "Are you scared Gojyo?"

"Well no. But if Nai doesn't want to go in there I can stay here with her."

Goku laughed, "You're scared!"

The redhead pouted, "Shut it Monkey."

The old woman placed the lantern in Sanzo's hand and ushered them all in. "You'll be fine."

Sanzo stepped on the cigarette he had and grumbled over his shoulder, "Let's see what's so special about this place."

The males headed in ahead of Nai who stood back for a moment and watched how almost perfect they were, just the four of them, it was scary how untouched they looked without her. She tried not to think about it but lately all she could remember was Sanzo telling her she couldn't go with them, then telling her again that he couldn't love her…even though she knew he did.

Hakkai walked back to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess."

They rejoined the group in time for Nai to step in-between the bickering Goku and Gojyo. Sanzo sighed in relief of the silence and Hakkai chuckled.

Nai looked over to the blonde, "Hey Sanzo, what do you think we'll find?"

"I don't really know." He said gruffly, "But hopefully something useful."

Gojyo stared up at the ceiling, "Can you imagine how much it took to do this."

Nai patted at her cheeks to try and stop the tears. They had hit her from nowhere. She sniffled, catching the attention of the males. She shrugged, "I guess I can."

Goku frowned, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I don't even think it's me."

Gojyo smirked, "Jeez girly, you're so…girly."

Hakkai smacked his arm, "Hush up Gojyo."

The woman chuckled despite the water pouring from her eyes, "I think it's the god and goddess. The story never said what happened to them. Maybe they're here."

Goku looked around, "I don't see anybody."

She smiled, "No Goku, I think they were laid here too."

Sanzo approached her, the light from the lantern alighting the walls to show that they were a deep blue color. Nai sighed, "There's nothing here to find or the villagers would have found it. I think it's more of something you have to feel."

The blonde scoffed, "Feel? I'm not getting touchy feely with a big ass hollow rock."

Nai was frustrated by his remark, "Just shut the hell up and listen for a minute!"

Hakkai chuckled and everyone looked to him. He was standing a little ways off with his eyes closed, "Is this how you feel all the time Nai? It's strange. Being inside someone else feelings."

She nodded, "Yeah. Its hard to separate them from your own."

Goku approached the healer, "Hey Hakkai, what does it feel like?"

"It sort of…tingles."

"Oh! I want to try!" Goku shut his eyes tight and poked out his tongue, after a while he balled his fists and went really quiet. Then his face relaxed and he smiled.

Gojyo stood from the wall; "Hey now…" and he closed his eyes too.

Nai raised a brow at Sanzo, "Don't be a party pooper."

He scoffed and Nai smirked, closing her eyes. Sanzo watched her face and stepped really close, "What does it feel like?"

"Safety. …Love. Like every fear I've ever felt never existed." She started to cry again, "It's amazing."

Sanzo touched her cheek and eventually cupped her face. He kissed her softly at first until she held him back. The other three bodies of their group didn't move, unaware of the duo off on their own. The blonde watched her expression as Nai watched his. She whispered, "Well?"

Sanzo offered her a very small smiled, "It's alright."

* * *

><p>The old woman smiled at the five as they exited the cave. She took the lantern and blew out the light, "Did you find what you were looking for?"<p>

Goku giggled and Hakkai shrugged, "Perhaps."

Gojyo smirked, "Not a whole lot to tell about."

Nai winked at him. "Yup, nothing particularly amazing."

Sanzo lit a cigarette, "Just a big ass hollow rock."


	19. The Inevitable

**Chapter 19**

**The Inevitable**

** A/N:** I'm sorry for the wait. I usually don't take so long to update my boys. School is making me extra busy. I hope this was worth the wait.

* * *

><p>"Jeez Gojyo, when did you get so soft?"<p>

The redhead smirked and swung at the woman who ducked and caught him in the shin. "Fuck! Dammit Nai!"

Goku chuckled from the crates he was sitting on, "Is the Kappa afraid to hit a girl?"

"Shut up monkey!"

"Pay attention stupid!" Sanzo shouted at the man as Nai swung her leg.

Gojyo moved in time and went to trip her. She jumped over his long leg and blocked a punch that followed right after. It was tit for tat until Nai took a hit to the face. She spit on the ground and smirked at him, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"I'm not gonna hit you any harder girly."

Nai caught his cheek hard enough to leave a small scratch and a bruise, "Really? Goku must be right. Pussy half breed can't hit a girl."

The woman landed on her back so hard she instantly rolled onto her side, turning her head away from the man. The red Gojyo had seen before faded away and he approached her, "Nai? Dammit, girly are you ok?"

Her leg shot up when he got too close and he doubled over in pain. She took the chance to knock his legs from under him and roll above him, "You fell for that. Tsk tsk Gojyo."

He was still grimacing, "Why there girly?"

She pouted, "Aw, I thought you would be mad about your face."

He smiled at her, "It'll heal."

Sanzo moved to stand over the two and gently nudged Nai in the side with his foot. She obliged him and rolled off the half-breed. "That's enough of that." He growled out.

"Fine."

"Man, we weren't going to do any thing with you watching." Gojyo grinned and said.

The priest scowled and shoved him down before he could stand all the way.

Nai rubbed her stomach. "I'm so hungry."

"You sound like the monkey."

"Hey now..." Goku started to say something else but stopped as Hakkai exited the house and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Can you all come indoors please? We have some guests."

The four followed Hakkai inside who lead them to the kitchen. Gojyo approached his brother and embraced him, "Long time Bro."

Dokugakugi grinned at his brother in return, "Yeah man it has. Wish we were here with better news."

"Better news?" Nai stepped back from hugging Yaone and frowned at the woman, "What does he mean?"

"I'm afraid we do have some bad news."

Kougaiji sighed, "The experiments are underway. Dr. Nii has all of the scriptures except yours Sanzo... And he knows it's here."

Goku dropped into a seat, "That means they're coming right? But this village is protected."

Lirin balled her fist, "The force my mother put together to come get the scripture. They're all really strong."

Nai shook her head, "But all those weaklings we've faced... We thought she didn't have anything left..."

Dokugakugi folded his arms, "That's what she wanted you to think."

Sanzo sighed heavily from his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose, "So what now?"

"We need to team up and leave this village. If we stay here the force will level it and if we don't team up, each of us will go down with it."

"That sucks." Goku pouted. He looked to the old woman who was frowning deeply by the stove. "We can't let anything happen to these people. They were able to stay sane through this. We can't let them lose it now."

"And they have those little generators now. Have a mobile minus wave." Hakkai added.

Gojyo ruffled Goku's hair, "The monkey's right. We need to leave."

"When is she sending them out?" Nai asked.

Kougaiji sat, "Midnight."

Sanzo nodded, "Then we leave at midnight."

The old woman forced herself to smile at least a little, "I'll start on dinner then."

* * *

><p>The table was quiet except for the clanking of silverware on plates. No one looked up from their food or reached past there own glass of water. Nai slammed her fork down, "Can we please stop acting like this is our last meal?"<p>

Hakkai smiled a little, "The atmosphere is a bit somber."

Gojyo smirked, "Sorry girly."

"Don't apologize. Just stop acting like someone is going to die when we leave this table."

Everyone seemed to hold his or her breath, "Death is inevitable." Kougaiji said softly.

His sister punched his arm, "Don't think like that!"

Nai rolled her eyes and picked up her plate, storming from the table, "With that attitude we're all gonna die."

The old woman frowned at the rest of the table, "She has a valid point. You all have to think positive, even if death in unavoidable. Our god and goddess could have been killed for leaving heaven, but because they had faith they made it."

Sanzo sighed and pushed back from the table and tucked his arms in his sleeves. He stood and walked outside to the vast front porch to find Nai pacing in frustration. "You need to calm down."

She stopped and took a deep breath, "I..."

The blonde noticed the clouded look in her eyes; the look that said something was hurting, "What is it?"

Nai chuckled a bit, a lifeless chuckle, "I don't want everyone to dwell in this. It'll only make it harder when something does happen."

Sanzo narrowed his gaze on her, "I'm really starting to get sick and tired of your feelings. What the hell is going on with you?"

"I don't think I'm going to make it."

The monk did a good job of not panicking, even though he wanted to. "I believe that in order for you to come along on this journey you had to stay alive."

"The way I feel it. It's me or the four of you."

"No."

"Sanzo-"

"I said no. That's enough. We're not going to talk about this anymore."

Nai blocked his way back into he house and fixed her gaze, "You know my feelings are always right."

"That's not true." He tried.

"Always." She pushed.

Sanzo looked at her and for the first time his gaze completely let up. The wrinkles eased on his face and the tension cleared away, "Why?"

"You know I don't know. But I'm not afraid or angry. I'd rather it be me than any one of you."

The silence became a bit intolerable and Nai finally moved out of Sanzo's way. She sighed, "When you told me the four of you were leaving, I had another reason to kill myself."

"What?"

"Before… I had planned to do it the very day you walked into my bar. My mom was dead my dad had killed himself… I had nothing to live for. Then there you were. A tired traveling monk who made my feelings spark like nothing I'd ever felt before. Then I had Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai. The four of you are my family and I would gladly die for you."

"Well girly, that was quite beautiful, but I don't think I can stand for that."

Goku buried his face in her chest, "You can't just die."

Hakkai rubbed her shoulder, "How long have you been feeling this?"

She shrugged, "A long time. A very long time."

Gojyo nudged Sanzo, "Cheer up blondie. We won't let anything happen to her."

"Tch. We have to do everything in our power."

Nai frowned at them. She admired their love for her, their valor. But some things just couldn't be undone.


	20. History

**Chapter 20**

**History**

**A/N:** Meh. Strongly considering a revision.

* * *

><p>"You would think that with all the power we have up here, we could at least have some control over events down there."<p>

"My lady?"

Konzeon chuckled a bit and put her head in her hand, "Who would have thought that there would be another character to their story? Someone who would save them?"

"My lady, are you talking about that woman?"

"Yes Jiroshin. I cant help but wonder how different their fate would have been if my Konzen had never met her."

Jiroshin frowned a bit and approached the woman; "They have spent their time in heaven. There is no need for any of the four to return."

"Hm." The goddess looked over her shoulder at the young child sitting in his small throne, his gold eyes empty and unfeeling, "I wonder what you think of this Nataku."

Nataku, being unable to answer, said nothing. Konzeon frowned, "There is nothing we can do but wait."

* * *

><p>Nai sat up in bed and watched the light coming in from her window. She wanted to be worried, she wanted to be afraid. But she felt nothing. She couldn't scream, or cry, or even shout and throw things. She wanted to curse to the heavens… she wanted to know why it had to be her.<p>

The woman sighed and moved to the window. "I guess I go no farther west then what I can see from this window."

She didn't get an answer; the others were sleeping. They needed whatever rest they could get before midnight. Nai wanted to sleep too. She had tried.

Her hazel eyes looked up to the heavens, "I guess it's wrong to push death on someone else. I wish someone would come and tell me my feelings were wrong."

The heavens seemed to ignore her but she needed to speak, "Is it bad to wish that I…" She closed her eyes and imagined what life would be like without them… she wouldn't have a life. She'd be dead anyway.

"Nai."

She turned to Hakkai, "I take it its time to go."

"Yes."

She grabbed her shotgun from where is was propped on the wall, "Alright, let's do it."

Hakkai touched her arm when she got close, "You're going to be fine."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, pointing to the heavens, "You never know. I might be in good hands."

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't go on a trip with you fools if it killed me."<p>

Nai lightly punched the monk's arm as they descended the temple stairs to the town, "Yes you would. What do you think we're doing now?"

Goku jumped down the last few stairs, "Going on a trip!"

Hakkai waived his hand, "Now now, it's just a simple picnic."

Gojyo chuckled, "C'mon Sanzo. You know we're better as a packaged deal."

"Shut up."

Nai walked backwards in front of the blonde and smiled, "You mean to say that even if someone made you go somewhere with us you wouldn't?"

"I'd kill whoever thought they had the authority to tell me what to do."

Goku pouted, "Don't you like us Sanzo?"

"No."

Nai laughed, "That's code for you'd die without us." She put her hand on her forehead dramatically and Gojyo joined in.

"We are the sole savior's of his dark soul."

"We alone know your fate."

"And without all this cool you'd never get laid man."

Hakkai shushed the two as they high fived and laughed uncontrollably and Sanzo tried to aim his gun around the healer. "How about we try to savor the moment. The future is too much of a hassle to think about."

Nai walked arm and arm with Gojyo, "One day soon today will be history."

"But, how can today be history if today is today?" Goku whined and rubbed his stomach, "This is so confusing! Is it picnic time yet?"

"You are so simple you stupid monkey."

"Don't call me a monkey!"

* * *

><p>"Well isn't this extremely melodramatic." Gojyo looked up into the sky as it started to rain.<p>

"Tch. Sure picked a fine time…" Sanzo growled as the water put out his cigarette.

Nai chuckled, "Makes you feel like you're in a movie doesn't it?"

By the time Kougaiji and company joined them in their string but powerful line, it was pouring. It was hard for any of them to even hear their own thoughts. The demon prince took a step forward and clenched his fists, "Here they come."

The force itself was small, but still big enough to be too much for a group of five. Even with Kougaiji and his friends making it nine, it was still going to be a challenge. Nai pushed back some of her wet hair so she could see well.

"Sanzo."

The blonde looked at her and she gave him a confident nod, "I'll be fine."

"I already know that."

She smirked, "Sure you do."

Hakkai sighed as he tucked away his monocle, "I take it we don't let them advance any further."

Kougaiji nodded, "There orders are to be rid of us and retrieve the scripture. They wont be allowed to return to the castle unless they succeed."

Nai cocked her shotgun, "Then we make sure to get rid of every single one." She was never really afraid of dying.

Her eyes scanned the commotion and found Sanzo. She could have ignored him when he entered the bar that day. She could have charged him for that glass of water. She could have never met Goku, Gojyo, or Hakkai… she could have just killed herself then.

"Girly!"

"I got it!"

She didn't want them to leave without her, but in the end she figured it was all the same. The more she mulled it over, the more it clicked. If she had never been here nothing would change. So if she left the story would continue, unbothered, untouched, and unchanged.

What was one less character to a story that was one character over what it really needed?

"Nai!" she didn't move fast enough.

Kougaiji shouted, "The scripture!"

Sanzo was attacked as his attention turned to the woman. Nai was laying with her face up to the sky. The ground was mucky and she could feel the mud smearing onto her white shirt. But the rain in her face felt good.

"Dammit! Don't you dare die! Hakkai heel her wound!"

She couldn't tell who was holding her so haphazardly, so tight. She guessed Sanzo.

"Nai?"

Goku's scared voice came from somewhere she couldn't place. She opened her mouth to say something back, but of course nothing came out. The warmth of Hakkai's chi was spreading, but maybe it was something else…

"Girly come on! Stop it!" Gojyo's usually calm voice was panicked.

Hakkai sat back on his ankles and let his hands fall to his sides. He stared blankly at the body in Sanzo's arms, watched the monks hands fist the dirty white shirt, "It…it didn't work."

Gojyo got down on his knees and grabbed a limp, feminine, hand, "No. C'mon girly…"

Goku's hoarse cries wafted over the older men as he laid his head on her stomach and Sanzo looked out into the dissipating fight; Kougaiji and his friends giving the last of their strength to getting back the scripture.

"We're done here."

The four piled into the jeep with the body of their fifth and pulled off without looking back.


	21. Missing

**Chapter 21**

**Missing**

**A/N: Nice and long! With plenty of touchy-feely lovey-dovey stuff. We miss Nai right? Well, I may not miss her too much, I see way too much of her... **

* * *

><p><strong>Not Too Long Ago:<strong>

_**Hakkai: **_

"Hakkai, are you okay?"

The healer smiled at Nai before returning his attention to the cutting board, "I'm fine."

She turned down the heat on the stove then turned to him, "Hakkai..."

"I'm alright."

"No you're not. Who did it?" When he didn't answer she pushed, "Gojyo?" He shook his head, "Did Goku break something?" Another no, "Sanzo?"

"No."

"Me?"

"Goodness no. I just... I have a lot on my mind."

Nai frowned, "It'll stay on your mind unless you say something. You can talk to me."

Hakkai put down the knife and took a calming breath, "Why do you think the sanbutshin let me live?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just think there's more to it than being against killing. I feel like I shouldn't have been allowed to live."

Nai smirked, "Everyone has sinned Hakkai."

"Not everyone has sinned to the extent that I have."

The woman frowned at him, "Is there more to your story that you want to tell me?"

He nodded and she lent against the counter, ready to listen. "Go on."

Hakkai sighed, "Kanan and I met in the orphanage my to be told we were siblings. We had been separated until then..."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Wanting to keep your sister close is understandable."

"But the things I did with her..."

"Did you feel good?" a nod, "Were you happy?"

"Of course, I loved her."

"Then you shouldn't care what anyone says or thinks. Loving someone, no matter who it is or how you love them, is not a sin."

Hakkai smiled, eyes moist, "Thank you."

_**Gojyo:**_

"We really need to stop or I'll be too hung over to open this place in the morning."

"C'mon girly. Just relax with me a little longer."

Nai raised her brow at the redhead as she finished her peach wine, "Why?" she asked.

Gojyo poured himself some more of the drink, "I like your company. Is that a crime?"

"No, but I'm sure any other woman in this town would enjoy yours."

His red eyes stared sadly into his glass and he shook his head, "It's not the same."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry about it."

Nai reached out and gently tugged a tussle of his red hair. It made him smile and she giggled, "I can make you talk."

"I'm sure you can." He said suggestively.

"Ew. No."

They laughed together for a moment and Nai filled her glass again. Peach was her favorite. "Here's the proposal," she said, "I will stay here and get drunk with you if you if you tell me why you do what you do."

Gojyo pondered it for a moment then threw his hands up in surrender, "You strike a good bargain girl."

"Stop stalling."

"I'm looking for something." he stated simply.

"For what?"

"I'm not really sure. Women fill a hole, no matter how short of a time they fill it."

Nai frowned, "Is this about your mom Gojyo?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, "It makes sense. She didn't really love you like she should have. But..."

"But what?"

"You weren't her kid. I'm not trying to rationalize what she did or anything; it's just that the person who loved you, the woman who birthed you, couldn't stay alive to love you like you needed."

Gojyo but his lip, "Why?"

"I wish I knew. But I do know that I love you, Goku loves you, Hakkai would probably kill for you, and Sanzo has his ways."

They laughed a bit and Nai rubbed his back, "I know I'm the only female on that list but I do love you. You don't have to do what you do for it, you've already got it."

He drank the rest of his wine and smiled at the woman, "But of course I can keep doing it because it feels good."

Nai rolled her eyes, "You are such a pervert."

_**Goku:**_

"Goku, you have to come down."

"No."

"Goku."

"I can't. They don't like me; they'll throw things and pull my hair."

Nai put her hands on her hips and looked over to the young monks watching her from across the courtyard, "Is that what they've been doing to you?"

"They're mean." Was his way of saying yes.

"They wont mess with you while I'm here. Come down."

"I don't want to."

Nai sighed; Sanzo wasn't willing to deal with this so of course he had called her. She approached the tree and started to climb, "I can't believe I'm climbing this damn tree." She ducked the ripe peaches and found a spot next to the boy.

Goku continued to pout next to her, as she got comfortable. She looked down and regretted it, "So why so high?"

"They wont follow me… and the best peaches are here."

Nai smiled as he picked one and started to eat it slowly. After a moment she brushed back his hair, "You know I can't make them play nice with you."

"I know."

"What do they say?"

Goku toyed with the ends of his hair, "All kinds of things. They call me a girl because of my hair and this thing." He touched his coronet.

"Well, your coronet is important. A gift from Sanzo and maybe even someone greater."

The boy brightened, "Greater than Sanzo!"

Nai laughed, "Yes. And if you like I can cut your hair for you."

"I don't know. Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

"Hey Nai, do you know why I'm so different?"

She smiled, "You're not different, you're special. Don't forget it."

Goku started to climb down from the tree with a grin on his face, Nai started after him, "Where are you going?"

"To ask Sanzo for a meat bun!"

_**Sanzo:**_

Sanzo placed a clammy hand on his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. The sheets pooled about his waist as he shivered from the breeze coming through the open window behind him.

"Nightmares again?"

He sighed, "Why the hell do you ask when you already know?"

Nai smirked as she entered his view, climbing onto the bed and crossing her legs, "I like to hear you acknowledge it."

"Humph. I'm tired of you coming through my window like a murderer."

She laughed, "No you're not." She countered. "I can tell having someone check on you calms you down."

"Whatever."

Nai counted the scars covering his chest as he rubbed his violet eyes. Sixteen, not including the many she had seen on his back. She was still staring and biting her lip when Sanzo scowled at her, "What?"

She looked him in the eyes, "It bothers me that I can't help you. I can't say or do anything to make it better and it worries me. Is that weird?"

Sanzo kept a straight face, "Yes."

Nai slapped his covered leg, "You're an asshole."

He smirked for all of a second and settled back into his scowl, "You should worry about yourself."

"I do, but myself consists of emotions that aren't mine. And one of the many is you."

"Smart ass."

"Thank you."

"You can't turn that shit off?"

She chuckled, "It's not a radio station."

"Tch."

Nai scooted closer to him, "I know I wont get it out of you now, but promise me that one day you'll just talk to me."

"No."

"Sanzo…"

"Fine. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

Sanzo roughly ran his hands through his golden hair as his eyes burned with tears that simply couldn't fall. He hadn't cried in so long that he has lost the ability. The others definitely hadn't of course. Goku's cries after the woman's cremation were almost screams and Hakkai found is hard to comfort the child through his own body racking sobs. Gojyo was broken and angry, He had screamed at Sanzo so harshly, criticizing him for not shedding tears, that his voice became hoarse. His scratchy cries couldn't be missed in the halls.

Everyone was crying except for the blonde, and he badly wanted too. Everything hurt, his past and this. He wanted her with him, preferably coming through the window like and angel sent to help him. He wanted to hold her and he wanted to talk. He wanted her help.

"I really hope you don't mope much longer. You still have a mission to complete."

"Fuck your mission."

The goddess folded her arms, "If you must know, I have her, she's safe."

"What? Give her back right now!"

"I can't do that."

Sanzo pulled out his Smith and Wesson and proceeded to pump the trigger. The bullets bounds harmlessly off the goddess but the commotion led the other three to the room.

"Sanzo, what's going on?" Hakkai's puffy, red eyes, landed on the goddess and widened, "Are you here about Nai?"

"Yes."

Goku looked to Sanzo then to the hermaphrodite, "She's not coming back is she?"

"No." Sanzo interrupted. He glared at the goddess, "Why come and tell me? What good does it do?"

Konzeon became upset, "If you really cared you wouldn't be selfish! You would be happy to know that she was safe."

"I am." Gojyo spoke, his voice still soft, "I'm happy to know that she's okay." He cleared his throat and wiped away stray tears, "We always joked about going to hell…"

Sanzo laid back down on his bed and turned his back to them, "Get out."

He was promptly ignored as Goku shuffled his feet, "Why can't she come back?"

"She's filled an important position in heaven. We need her to stay."

"Dare I ask what the position is?" Hakkai asked."

Konzeon looked at all of them, hesitant to say. But they would find out anyway, "War God."


	22. They Make Me Feel

**Chapter 22**

**They Make Me Feel**

**A/N:** "They make me feel… They just do. I will ALWAYS cry with them, laugh with them…and at them. I will ALWAYS pray for them, fear for them, love them, miss them, need them. For four people who are not physically with me, I can feel them everywhere. They meant the world to me for ten years and they will mean the world to me for ten more. I cry thinking about their pain, I smile thinking about their happiness. When the real world is too much for me, I will run to them for solace. They are my best friends, they are my brothers, and they are my lovers. Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai…I WILL LOVE YOU ALWAYS."

Getting closer to my birthday, two days, and I got the best gift ever. Minekura-sensei is feeling better. She is out of the hospital (has been for a while) and is working on finishing Saiyuki. I wrote the blurb above on my newly created Saiyuki Tumblr when I found out. (sitting in the library at school crying btw. Lol)

* * *

><p>The Merciful Goddess herself didn't know what to do with the scene before her. Lying on her back before the very doors to exit and enter heaven, the doors that crushed her nephew Konzen and ended his life, was Nai Hagane.<p>

Her chest rose and fell softly as if sleeping, but her cheeks were stained with dried tears. Konzeon sighed and approached the woman, "You can't lie there forever."

Nai opened her eyes and stared at the decorative ceiling, "Why not?" her voice was dull and unfeeling.

"You have a job to attend to."

She shook her head and put an arm over her eyes, "I'm dead. What job could I possibly do?"

"Fill the position of war god."

Nai sat up and finally stood, "What?"

"No time for questions." Konzeon grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled. Nai lagged behind her/him, taking awkward steps to avoid tripping over the goddess' feet. A god? Her? And to make it worse, war god at that.

She couldn't muster any words and with a million questions floating about her head she felt like maybe she was dreaming. But she knew she hadn't dreamt the warmth of death and the wetness from too familiar tears. The heavens passed by in a flurry of cherry blossoms and polished marble. When grand stairs stretched before her she yanked back her arm and stopped.

"No!"

"You can't go back." The goddess was cold, "You can't start over, and you can't make another decision."

"I didn't even make this one!"

Konzeon approached her, "They will die if you don't do this."

"What? I-"

"The four of them cannot beat Gyuumaou. They will die trying and they will go to hell. Only a god can defeat him."

Nai couldn't stop her tears, "So if I don't fight…they die."

"You chose to die because deep down something told you that they would be okay if you did. Somewhere in your heart you knew they would survive if you didn't."

She couldn't argue with that. She wouldn't. But it didn't change that she was scared. She thought she could be at peace, she thought she could leave them to life. But right now, nothing hurt more then knowing they were living without her.

* * *

><p>"Nai Hagane!"<p>

She jumped, the Jade Emperor's booming voice reverberated in her chest as she stood before him. She was shaking if you looked closely, but her expression was hard. When her eyes met his he studied her from his throne.

"You have been chosen to fill the position of War God. You will accept and travel to the world below to defeat Gyuumaou."

"I get no say?"

"No you do not! Heaven's army is a privilege and the title of War God is an honor. You have been given the power of the most skilled fighter in the universe and you will gladly accept it."

Nai understood why Homura felt the way he had. These gods were so arrogant. Unwilling to fight, but eager to have somebody fight for them. They sat up high and looked down their noses at the people below them. She was sure though, that with the power Homura had possessed, they were afraid of him.

She glared at the god and gave him a curt, "Yes Sir."

A meek looking god to the emperor's right sneered at her, "Toushin Nai Taishi, you will report to your quarters and dress properly for your role."

Nai didn't say a word as she was squished between two soldiers who proceeded to escort her through the palaces of what she figured were the war gods. Somehow, she just started to know…

When the door to her quarters closed tears escaped her eyes, but her face was still held firm. She looked around the plush room. White silks and satins, fluffy pillows and expensive décor. Books and scrolls lined the walls as well as weapons from every era down below. She approached the bed and touched the white garment that lay there.

She changed out of her dingy, earthly clothing and approached the mirror. Her reflection shocked her. Her skin was clear of the marks and scratches she had received over the years, her hair almost glowed and she felt… strong. Her outfit was questionable as a soldier's uniform. Decorative white pants stitched with gold, and a white top of simple design that only covered enough to be semi-decent. She dawned a white jacket, also stitched with gold; that brushed the floor about her feet. But it was her eyes that stared back her in a striking gold that made her think of Goku.

"Heretic..." She spoke softly to herself.

Nai didn't hate her reflection, but she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Well look at you." Konzeon lounged in the windowsill and smirked at the woman, "All these men seem to relish in the fact that you're a woman. That top doesn't cover nearly enough."

Nai buttoned her much more conservative military coat and clenched her fists, "I don't like this."

"No one said you would. But if the world isn't going to crumble, you have to at least get used to it."

She bit her lip and sat on the bed, "Sanzo would tell me shut up and deal with it."

Konzeon frowned, "I don't know about that. Right now, he's a mess."

Nai nodded, "I was afraid of that."

The bed dipped and she noticed that the goddess had a book in her/his hands. It was handed to her, "I thought maybe you would find this a good read."

The green book was heavy and the gold lettering twinkled at her, "Gensomaden." Nai read the title aloud.

"It's a shame you weren't here to see the events for yourself, but if I must say so, it's a pretty decent account."

"Hm." Nai rubbed her thumbs over the book. It was warm, as if it was comforting her. The comfort was familiar.

Konzeon watched her in silence then stood, holding out her/his hand. "Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

Nai took the offered hand and held it tight. She looked to the ground as they walked, already sick of the scent of flowers and the glare of over polished marble. Konzeon stopped and gently nudged the War Princess.

A child on a throne was staring at her, or through her. Something compelled Nai to approach the boy whose gaze was actually as hallow as he himself was. She reached out to touch him but stopped, "This is…"

"Toushin Nataku Taishi."

Nai turned to the goddess, shocked, "War god?"

"Five hundred years ago. A full heretic child forced into a life of killing and servitude."

It hit her then, "Goku… If not me, it would have been Goku."

Konzeon nodded, "He is strong on his own, but as a god… Could you imagine it? If you hadn't joined their journey, it would be Goku here with me right now."

Nai felt the tears burning her eyes; Goku dying instead of her. She probably would have felt that from thousands of miles away had she chosen to live if they left her behind. "This kid…"

"Touch him."

"But…"

"Touch him Nai. Let him show you what he knew, what he still knows."

It was a rush, like a wave of fire washing over her. She was seeing life through the eyes of someone so small. She was seeing death through those eyes too. A man with close cut red hair and fiery spirit and an almost doctor like character with a sweet smile and deadly intentions, and a blonde with a scowl that could freeze over the earth. She knew this gaze too. A gaze that was loving and free of judgment. She had had hat gaze on her before; she had it on her when she died.

"Goku." Konzeon let the woman cry in a heap on the child's lap. "They all died trying to leave this place. They hated it here. And Goku…Goku made it out alone."

"Those doors," Konzeon started, "That boy sat outside of those doors and cried for three days. He had the freedom he wanted but had no one to share it with. I had to take his memories; they were too painful for him to bear. When I returned I retrieved a battered and beaten Nataku from a father who was up for trial, and gave him everything I took from Goku."

Nai continued to cry and shake with pain, "They were reborn over and over, each time only living without purpose until they found each other…"

Konzeon finally placed a comforting hand on Nai's back and said, "Until they found you."

The sentiment was warm but painful all the same. When she returned to her room she opened the book she was given and read, she read all night and remembered every word. She remembered the names Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou, and Goku.

She remembered that their journey together had only just begun.


	23. Moving Forward

**Chapter 23**

**Moving Forward**

* * *

><p>"Picking up old habits?"<p>

Nai looked down at the goddess from her perch in the cherry blossom tree she had chosen to climb into. She was well aware that it was a pastime of Kenren. Gojyo had always had good ideas and his past life proved to be no different.

She smiled, "Maybe."

Konzeon smiled back before putting a hand lazily on her/his hip. "Your subordinates are waiting to meet you."

"Subordinates huh?" Nai jumped down, "I never got the impression I would have help with my little job."

"You'll have a few loyal soldiers." The two walked together, "I group of Kenren and Tenpou's subordinates were released after a five hundred year prison sentence. They know who you are."

"Why were they locked away for so long?"

"Insubordination against the army of heaven. They helped those four escape the rest of the army."

Nai smirked, "No doubt Hakkai was a good leader but that idiot Gojyo…"

Konzeon smiled at how fondly Nai talked about them. It was amazing how in one night she was put together better than her counterparts in the world below. "How is it that you're not grieving?"

It was good question, but Nai had the answer, "They're not the ones who died. And after what I learned yesterday, I know I have to do this for them."

"Good. Well, I'll leave you from here."

Nai watched the goddess go and took a deep, calming breath. How was she supposed to address an army? She had no clue how militaries worked or what she was supposed to say. She clenched her fists at her sides and approached the large doors before her. Despite their size they swung easily to reveal a vast field and a large number of men standing around. The odd thing was only about a dozen or so men were wearing military uniforms.

"Fall in!"

The shout came from a young god in a uniform. He had chin length black hair and the top half was tied back from his face. The other men in uniform hustled to form two neat lines. The other men whispered amongst themselves and stepped closer to see what was happening.

The woman was a bit intimidated but tried her best not to let it show, "So this is the military huh?"

The dark haired soldier stepped out from the line, "Yes Ma'am!"

His attentiveness made her feel a bit better, "Do you know who I am?"

"Toushin Nai Taishi. We all know who you are."

"And some of us would rather die than serve under a heretic woman."

Nai glared at the god and approached him, he took a tiny step back before stepping up to meat her, she noticed the hostile gesture, "If there's a problem you can get the fuck out."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

The man raised his hand to slap her but before she could stop him, someone else already had. Nai eyed the dark haired soldier before returning to her glaring of the arrogant god, "Did you raise your hand like that to Homura?" the god's glare didn't fade and Nai smirked, "No, he was a grown man capable of killing you. I bet you've raised it to Nataku."

The god turned his head and Nai stepped closer, "But of course he could have killed you too. But you weren't aware of that at the time huh?"

Nai grabbed the front of his robes and promptly rammed his stomach with her knee. The uniformed gods smiled amongst themselves, "I don't know a lot about the military but I know a thing or two about bossing around a bunch of men. Any one not in uniform can get the hell out!"

She turned to the soldier who had helped her, "What's you're name?"

"Kyo, my lady."

She smirked, "Sir is fine. I'm going to need your help Kyo, are you up for that?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yes sir."

Nai watched from the sidelines. She watched them spar and train amongst themselves for about two hours. Twenty-two soldiers were what she was left with after dismissing the ones who were obviously against her. She was afraid they wouldn't be enough. A heavenly army of twenty-two didn't sound very menacing compared to the force of demons waiting for them. But then again, she had once settled for four…

Kyo took her place in giving orders until she learned a little better. He told her that they had been told of the battle to come. Told they had two days to prepare. It wasn't enough, but she liked their spirit, she had faith in them even though she didn't really know them.

"Sir?"

Kyo's features had concern written on them when Nai looked up. She walked the field with him, "Excuse me for asking, but we were wondering why you won't spar with us."

She chuckled, "I'm sure I'm no match for trained soldiers. And I don't have my weapon."

"You don't?"

"I'm definitely empty handed. I had a shotgun before I...well...died."

He scratched his head of black hair and shrugged, "That's odd. Every god of war has a weapon. I don't know if any have ever had a gun..."

Nai shrugged in return, "Oh well."

"Have you tried calling for it?"

"Like a dog?"

Kyo laughed openly, "No. Calling like summoning."

Nai figured trying wouldn't hurt, it's what Gojyo and Goku did with their weapons right? She held out her hands and thought of her fathers shotgun nestled warmly in her hands, extra shells tugging comfortably in her pocket... But what she felt in her hand a moment later was definitely not a shotgun. "What the hell is this primitive piece of shit!"

Kyo pat the pouting woman on the back, "Its an archer's bow, Sir."

"I'm aware. It's not my gun is what I meant." she looked over her shoulder at the white canister strapped to her back and the white arrows inside. She sighed, "You're gonna tell me to try it so I guess I'll try it."

A few soldiers bustled about setting up a series of five targets on the other side of the field. The bow and arrow felt natural to Nai but she was still upset about her gun. She aimed, pulled, and released. Upon impact, in the center of the target, there was a white spark of light and a minor explosion that knocked over the targets on either side of the one she'd hit, "Oh... I could get used to that."

* * *

><p>The Merciful Goddess had decided that heshe was bored. His/Her new plaything was off playing soldier with the military and her nephew and company were no livelier than a sack of potatoes.

He/She was staring out into nothing, like usual, when he/she remembered something. There were some people here, wandering about heaven that would make things interesting from this point of view at least.

Jiroshin noticed the menacing "I'm-going-to-meddle-in-something" grin the goddess had on and slowly approached her, "My lady. I hope you're not planning something."

"Of course not! What do you take me for? I'm just going to let things happen…"

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Would you rather have me meddle?"

"No. This is fine."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sanzo what's that?"<p>

The blonde looked down at the orange paper airplane in his hand and scoffed, "What does it look like monkey?"

"Sanzo!" the boy wined, "I know what it is. I mean why do you have it?"

Sanzo stopped for a moment to look at Goku. He never did tell the boy what it was for. Not like how his master told him or even how he told a young Doogan many years ago. He had even contemplated telling Nai, but never got around to it.

"My master used to sit outside and make them on a sunny day. You can only fly them against a bright blue sky."

Goku shuffled his feet and looked out at the unopened window directly behind his precious sun. "It's nice out today…"

"I know that… stupid monkey."

Goku approached Sanzo and held out his hand, "May I?"

Sanzo was reluctant, but he handed over the paper to the boy anyway. He didn't flinch as he reached over him, perched on the sill, to open the window. He started to throw but stopped.

The blonde was growing irritated, "What is it?"

"Do you think she'll see it?"

"What?"

"Do you think Nai will see it?"

It was a nice notion. He shrugged and Goku dug a hand deep into his pocket. He rummaged about for a bit to the point where Sanzo wondered what exactly could be in there other than old cookies and candy wrappers. Goku pulled out a black marker and popped the cap.

"If she can see it, we should say hello."

"Tch, what a stupid idea."

Goku ignored the grumpy monk and scribbled on the wings of the paper plane and grinned at it stupidly. "Here we go!"

He threw with one strong gust of his arm and Sanzo had to fight down a content sigh as it soured out towards the sky, seemingly climbing higher and higher.

Outside in front of the house Gojyo grinned and put a hand on his hip, "Would you look at that?"

Hakkai covered his eyes from the sun and smiled, "It's a beautiful color."

"Hey monkey!"

Goku stuck his head out of the window, "What!"

"We're supposed to be training! Stop playing with paper and get down here!"

"Is that a challenge cockroach?"

"You know it monkey boy!"

Sanzo watched the boy as he exited the room then turned back to the window. The airplane was no more than a speck in the distance, still climbing high. He checked his Smith and Wesson; full with rounds. He clicked it closed and stood.


	24. Of Gods, Of Demons, Of Men

**Chapter 24**

**Of Gods, Of Demons, Of Men**

**A/N: So, the boys aren't in this one oddly enough. But hey, it does alright without them...i hope. **

* * *

><p>"Is the view anymore beautiful from up there?"<p>

Nai looked down from her perch in the cherry tree, as she moved blossoms fell about the man below her. He didn't look up to acknowledge her so she could only see his striking head of blonde hair and wisps of smoke floating about his head. She shrugged, "It's a different perspective."

"Things viewed differently are refreshing especially in a place that never changes." The man sighed and a puff of smoke raised to Nai in the tree, "You should come down and tell me of some things that have changed. I would love to hear it."

This man was odd, even to a woman who had lived with four odd men for as long as she had. "You're not going to introduce yourself to me first?"

The man laughed, "How rude of me." He looked up into the tree with a handsome smile, "Koumyo or Houmei if you like..."

Nai landed on her feet next to him. Her gold eyes were wide in wonder as she said, "So you're the great Koumyo Sanzo."

His laugh was a pleasant sound and it made her warm. "If I am great you are greater. I don't think I was ever able to make Kouryu smile as often as he has with you."

Nai smiled, "You've between watching him..."

"Of course. He still needs guidance." Koumyo regarded her with his caring gaze, "It's a shame you had to leave his side so soon." he held his pipe between his teeth, "How cruel fate is..."

"Koumyo-"

"Call me Houmei, please. Long ago a woman much like you called me by my true name and it gave me joy. But of course that is another story, how rude of me to interrupt. Go on dear."

"Houmei, why did you come to talk to me?"

"I know of your uncertainty. I know you worry about what it is you have to do." He shrugged and puffed his pipe, "Both gods and men have their uncertainties and doubts. But both can overcome with courage."

Nai scoffed, "Gods put themselves above men; above each other. I've witnessed that mess for myself."

Koumyo chuckled, "Gods are higher to observe and guide, not to rule."

"Try telling them that."

"You understand where gods should stand, that is what will help you."

She sighed, "It doesn't change that I don't want to do this."

Koumyo only smiled at her.

"Sir, it's time."

Nai turned to Kyo and regarded him with a nod, "Ok." Koumyo put a gentle hand on her back and pushed a little. It was all the encouragement she needed.

* * *

><p>"Toushin Nai Taishi, I have been informed of your decision to only take this band of insubordinate traitors with you to earth."<p>

"Hey old man, these traitors are loyal to the right people. They're better soldiers than the whole lot of your pampered wannabes."

The Jade Emporer bristled in his seat, "You'd be advised to watch your tongue!"

"We wouldn't have this problem if you let me do what you brought me here to do! I understand fully why they hated it here!"

"Nai Taishi!"

Nai rose a manicured brow at the elder god p, she was tired of yelling so her voice became even, "What?"

"You will be locked away for your insolence."

She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, "We can play that game later." Her men parted to let her through, "Let's go."

"Yes sir!"

"I will have all four of them killed if you continue this-!"

An arrow wipped rough the gap in her men and bore itself into the Emporers thrown, leaving a singed hole in his sleeve where his arm was slightly above the path of the enchanted arrow. When he looked up Nai was glaring at him, "Let's hope you decide against that."

The god sat and said nothing else. He'd had one war god after him and heaven already and that hadn't been pretty.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Nii, are we ready?"<p>

Nii's creepy smile spread across his face as his hair covered his dark, bespectacled, eyes. "Of course my lady." his voice dripped like the sweetest poison and he bowed to the demon queen, "Would you like to flip the switch or should I?"

"I'll do it!" Lady Gyokumen Koushu hefted up her kimono and stormed over to him, "I've waited long enough for this."

She yanked the switch so hard it was amazing the lever didn't snap off. Sparks jumped and sizzled across the wires in the floor and raced to the massive body behind rusting scaffolds. Everyone was still as, for a moment, everything was quiet.

Lady Koushu's knuckles were white with anticipation then she heard Dr. Nii chuckle, "Vitals are at eighty percent and stabilizing. He's up."

The rest demon reared in his seat and toppled the scaffoldings. His mistress approached him, "I have done this for you my love! Make me your queen!"

"Queen?" he glared down his nose at her, squinting to sharpen her figure, "You are not my queen."

A guard ran in with shock on his features, "Intruders my lady!"

She was in too much shock tersely to answer him. All she had done and sacrificed and the demon who had used her, impregnated her, refused her and recognition. Everything shattered and became clear at once. The vials of her daughters blood, being quickly drained for the sake of him, glistened mockingly. What had she done?

"My Lady, two sets of intruders! One in the tunnels and the other in the main hall!"

Nii brought up the feeds for those locations. In one screen Sanzo shot a bullet at the camera, in another the woman he recognized as the deceased female member of the Sanzo party sunk and arrow into another. But not before Nii took notice of the chakra on her forehead and her golden eyes. "A god?" he was amused, "That's unexpected."

"Dr. Nii!" Dr. Wang yelled at him in her lady's absence of mind, "What are you doing?"

Dr Nii had pulled a black robe from the drawer in his desk and was now pulling the scriptures out of their generator and neatly stalking them in a briefcase. "I'm finished here." he threw one of the scriptures around his shoulders, "I believe I'll go back to my old job."

The room shook in the wake of an explosion on the floor below them. Gyumaoh stood and roared angrily. It shook Koushu from her silence and she shouted, "Bring him his weapon!"

He was awake now she figured, no turning back. A large axe was hauled in by half a dozen demons. They were almost crushed as the king plucked it from their grasps.

"Where is my son?" he demanded.

Koushu stepped into his view again, "Kougaji is a traitor! He fights against you!"

There was another razor followed promptly by and explosion and the demon stormed out into the hall.

Nii chuckled before disappearing, "Have fun."


	25. By My Side

**Chapter 25**

**By My Side**

**A/N:** So, as I arrived at the end of this chapter during the long time it took me to write it, I realized it was the next to last one. It snuck up on me and almost made cry. I don't know what I'll do with myself when the actual series ends. I'll probably sulk for a week or two. But thanks to all you who stuck with me. It means a lot.

* * *

><p>Nai stood a bit off from her group of twenty-two men with clenched fists. Her robes of brilliant white were fitted with gold armor and her hair was pulled in a taught ponytail away from her face.<p>

She took a deep breath as Kyo glanced over to his leader, taking note of her uncertainty. She couldnt reassure him.

"Sir?"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yes Kyo?"

"I apologize for intruding Sir, but you seem uneasy."

Nai snorted, "Yeah. I had three days to prepare for this, I only have twenty two men and I'm no military blood. I don't like the sound of winging it."

Kyo smiled, a tad amused by her apprehension. "Sir, the powers you've been given come with an unparalleled military mind. You can do a lot more than what you think."

She eyed him, "I think I'd be lost without you."

He blushed but she paid it no attention. Instead she found herself grinding her teeth. The sound of trumpeting signaling that the Jade Emporer was approaching to send them off was completely unnecessary. The men fell into neet rows and Kyo stuck to her side as she waited to be given the orders to march on to the world below

"Toushin Nai Taishi, you and the Army of Heaven have been given the task of removing Gyumaouh from existence. Do you accept?"

"Not like we have a choice." one of her men mumbled behind her.

A few other men chuckled and she smirked, "Yes sir we do."

"Good. Take as long as you need to finish this task. Your only order is to have no contact with Son Goku, Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taisho, and Konzen Douji."

Nai bit her lip, "Yes sir."

She turned to the door where she was found before, the door that killed Sanzo's past life, the door that led to Goku's freedom and imprisonment and shouted, "Open the door!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Sanzo, what's that?"<p>

Hakkai didn't stop the jeep but he did spare a glance to his left. "Oh my."

Sanzo had planned on ignoring the child's question but Hakkai's awed comment was enough to also draw his attention to his far left. A door, a rather large, gold, door had appeared on a hill. The blonde shuddered as an almost foreboding sense of familiarity fell over him. "Damn gods."

"So she makes her entrence?" Gojyo was almost standing, squinting to get the first look at his greatly missed friend. He waited for the flow of her chocolate hair and the striking glint of her hazel eyes.

Hakkai pulled the jeep onto it's own hill, finally stopping and cutting the engine. He turned to his left and sighed, it was quite the sight.

Goku grasped Sanzo's shoulder blindly as the doors slid open and a light was released over the rather dull scenery. People were emerging...or rather, gods. In uniforms speckled in gold and at their head, a woman, in brilliant white.

Kougaji and his friends set down next to the jeep and Lirin piped up with an "Oh wow! Pretty!"

Her brother put a hand on her shoulder, "How could I forget that only a god could take down my father?"

Lirin looked up at him, "Is he really that strong brother?"

"Yes."

Gojyo jumped out of the jeep, "I don't care how strong he is, we have gods on our side."

Sanzo scoffed. He thought it was unfair truthfully. He had to watch someone else he cared about die, just to have them waved before his eyes as something he would never be able to really have. He pushed Nai away before, now she was completely unreachable.

The question now was if any of them would be able to handle it when she left again. He didn't really have the answer. But watching the others react to seeing her, even from this great distance. He figured that was the last thing on their minds.

* * *

><p>Nai unlatched the gaudy armor on her person and turned to Kyo, "Let's go."<p>

"Sir?"

"Fuck his orders. We fight with them or no one fights at all."

The man nodded, not willing to disobey her, there was a fire he liked in her. She reminded him of the leader he had respected five hundred years ago.

Goku beat Gojyo on the run to the woman but he stopped short of her and the twenty-two men she had in tow. Gojyo didn't pause, he went right up to the woman and wrapped her in his arms.

Nai fisted his shirt and pressed him as close as she could, "I'm sorry Gojyo."

He held her away and surveyed her, "I just wanna be sure you're real girly."

"She's real you stupid cockroach! Look!" Goku shoved the red-head out of the way and hugged the woman as tight as he was sure he could without cracking her spine, "She's real. She's real. She's real!"

"Goku I do believe real beings need to breath." Hakkai offered kindly.

Nai kissed Goku's forehead and moved onto Hakkai. He hugged her tighter than what his personality seemed to allow and looked over his shoulder at Sanzo. The blonde was standing off by himself, dressed in his usual denim and a black t-shirt.

She gave Kougaji's team quick hugs and headed over to the priest, "Sanzo."

"Why make us feel this again?"

Nai sighed, "You know I can't stay..."

"Tch. Rules never stopped you before."

"It's beyond the rules Sanzo. It's life. Gods don't have a place here, I don't have a place here, not anymore."

"Hold nothing..."

"Exactly. What I need for right now though, is my family fighting by my side."  
>The moment was cut short as the ground shook and Nai snapped her gaze to the castle.<p>

Kougaiji approached them, "He's awake. We need to do this now."

Nai beckoned Kyo over as well as everyone else. Dokugakuji looked over at the twenty some soldiers, "One would think heaven's army would be a stronger force."

"They were all that was worth bringing. They're loyal," she looked to her four, "and I've worked with less."

"Well Girly, how are we doing this?"

She scanned the blueprints of the castle that Kougaiji had brought with him. "We can use my men as a distraction so we can get inside in two teams. One team in the escape tunnel underground, and one through the front door."

Yaone nodded, "I can stay out here with the army."

Kougaiji looked to his siter, "You should stay here Lirin."

"But brother!"

"They needed you to wake him up, they'll take you and I don't know what they'll do. Please just stay out here."

She pouted but agreed anyway. Dokugakuji patted his friend and Lord on the shoulder, "I'll stay here. It'll make you feel better about your sister."

"Thank you."

Nai sighed, "I'm the only one allowed close to him."

"He's my father." Kougaiji kept his voice calm although he was outraged and afraid.

"So what? You don't match him and you know it. Hell kill you. Only a god can put him down."

Lirin tugged his coat, "It'll be okay brother. You can kick my moms butt if you want."

The prince granted his sister a smile, that was actually a good idea. Hakkai rubbed his chin, "We have to think this through. The teams should consist of the right people for each location. There is more than one objective inside. The scriptures, the demon, the generator..."

"And Ukoku Sanzo."

"Who?"

Sanzo sighed, "He was the youngest Sanzo Priest before me and a good friend of my father. You guys remember that god Creep?"

Gojyo scoffed, "You know I do."

"Ukoku was his master. He was best at dark magic and he was a supposed genius. I learned from Hazel that he's in there. I know he has something to do with all of this."

Lirin turned up her nose, "You know that creepy guy?"

"Mm hmm."

Nai smirked, "And you want to put a bullet in him."

"Damn straight."

Kougaiji pointed to the blueprint, "You'll get your chance. He stays here in the lab closer to the front door. The generator your speaking of could be anywhere in the rooms around it."

Hakkai sighed, "No doubt the scriptures are with him. I'll accompany you Sanzo."

"I wanna go with him too!" Goku shouted then pouted at Nai when he realized the adults intended on being in different teams. "Nai..."

She winked at him, "Keep him safe for me will ya?"

"Yeah."

Sanzo grunted and Gojyo wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders, "Well Girly I'm going with you."

Nai nodded and put a hand on Kyo's arm, "You're in charge. If you can, get some men inside."

"Yes sir."

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Sanzo growled.

Nai pulled her bow taught, aiming for the castle itself, and smirked, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>"My Lady, we have confirmed that the first hit was the East Wing. The following two were from the front entrence and the underground tunnels respectively."<p>

Gyokumenkoshu gripped the chair the young demon was sitting at, "Are the tunnels the only way out?"

"Yes ma'am."

She paced the room, trying to figure out exactly how she was supposed to get out of the castle. "How are we surrounded by a stupid force of thiry! Put every available soldier in the corridors! They cannot get this far!"

The room shook with another explosion and the computers flickered. "We've lost the main control room. Power to the castle will be lost in five minutes."

Red lights started to flash and piercing alarms sounded. The fight was here and there was no running.


	26. Black Hole

**Chapter 25  
>Black Hole<strong>

**A/N: I wrote this whole chapter by hand in a notebook and it was twelve and a half pages. Too long so it's been split in two. And I apologize for the wait. Chapter before last by the way.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sanzo, where are we?"<p>

"How the hell am I supposed to know monkey?" Sanzo glared around a corner, "This castle is like a fucking maze."

Hakkai lit the way ahead of the other two in the dark hallway. The lights above hummed, trying to find a power source that wasn't there. "It would seem the other team is way ahead of us. The power is already out."

"No shit Hakkai. But now we can't see where we're going."

They moved slowly forwards and Hakkai stepped closer to Sanzo, "Sanzo, I can feel it."

"The Minus Wave?"

Hakkai nodded and the two men looked to Goku warily. If anything he would be the first to change, "Goku, how do you feel?"

"Huh?" he stopped in his tracks and scratched his head, "Hungry I guess."

Hakkai chuckled and Sanzo deadpanned, "He's fine."

In the next moment there was a shuffling sound down the hall. Sanzo didn't hesitate to shoot into the darkness. Sparks flew as the bullet ricochet off the metal walls and finally plinked somewhere unknown.

"Dammit Sanzo!"

"Are you hurt?"

A light appeared, illuminating the other group. Nai pouted, "No."

"Then get over it."

Gojyo smirked at the blonde, "And what if you had shot one of us Sanzo-sama?"

Sanzo smirked back, "Then I could only pray it would have been you."

Nai bit her lip to keep from laughing and Gojyo scowled at the priest. Kougaiji flared the light source in his hand a bit, "We're wasting time. The generator is in that room."

Goku rubbed his chest, "I thought I was just hungry..."

Nai frowned, "Lets just turn the thing off and move on."

There was a brief moment of silence until Hakkai reached for the knob and swung open the door.

"Hello! I've been waiting a while for you to get her Kouryu."

Sanzo's blood froze in his veins. He knew that voice and he could picture the smile whose mirth didn't quite reach the owner's dark eyes. But he didn't need to envision any further because the lights flickered to life. Ukoku Sanzo bowed theatrically to both groups, his black robe swishing with the wide, arching, sweep of his arm.

He straightened and pointed to the ceiling, "Typical military strategy to cut the lights. But it seems our prince forgot the new generator. Recently installed you see, just in case."

Kougaiji growled and Nai shook her head. "Let Sanzo handle it." She whispered. "We need to find your father."

The castle gave a harsh tremble, almost knocking everyone off his or her feet. Ukoku chuckled, "Sounds awfully angry doesn't he?"

Sanzo raised his gun at the dark priest. Nai stepped backwards into Gojyo, pushing him back around the corner, but he resisted. "Girly."

She ignored him, "Is there another way to your dad?" she addressed Kougaiji.

"Yes. Back the way we came."

"Go."

Gojyo stood his ground as the other two head back towards the stairwell. Nai grabbed his arm, "Gojyo c'mon..."

"Girly I'm sorry."

"No. I don't want to hear it, let's go."

"Girly..."

Nai glared at him, "Dammit Gojyo." She thought about it for a moment then her gaze softened, "Fine. Go."

* * *

><p>Sanzo watched as Gojyo came back around the corner. Behind him Hakkai chuckled, "Couldn't stay away?"<p>

"Nai didn't need my help. But you guys..."

Sanzo scoffed, "I don't need the extra help."

"Sure you don't blondie..."

Ukoku adjusted his glasses and restrained himself from giddily clapping his hands, "Wonderful. Now I can swallow all four of you whole."

Goku moved closer next to Sanzo, "Sanzo, I don't like this guy. Something about him is weird. He smells like a human but..."

"He's human Goku." Sanzo kept his gun arm steady, "He just has demonic ways about him."

The setup of the room shifted as Ukoku paced. A smile forever on his face. Hakkai and Gojyo covered him from behind. Sanzo and Goku faced his front.

Sanzo twitched, his gun hand squeezing the Smith and Wesson tighter.

Behind Ukoku, Gojyo stepped out of the range of Sanzo's gun and the priest fired. But the bullet never hit anything.

Sanzo scowled as Hakkai moved to attack and Gojyo moved to help also. The dark priest sidestepped them and without blinking, without moving at all, the two were bleeding out on the floor.

Goku howled and charged the man. Ukoku smiled, "Children should have better manners." He waved his arm and sent a bleeding Goku crashing into the nearest wall.

Sanzo was livid. He emptied the casings in his gun and scrambled to reload. He felt bare with no one covering him.

"Don't you touch him!" Goku pulled himself off the floor and moved again for the dark priest closing in on Sanzo. The boy landed, wobbly, in front of his savior but Ukoku was gone. He steadied himself with his weapon, "Where'd he go?"

Sanzo started to answer the boy but a black hole opened in the floor under Goku and he found himself sprinting forwards to catch him.

"Sanzo!"

"Shut up and don't move or I'll drop you!" he grunted, "Who knows where this thing goes..."

Ukoku chuckled behind him, "I know where it goes."

Goku gasped as Sanzo almost dropped him. Ukoku squatted down to the blonde and lent in close, "Tell me Kouryu, does the light of the moon swallow up the darkness of the night or does the darkness of the night swallow up the light of the moon?"

The floor opened even more until the entire hall was vast nothingness and the ikkou fell into what seemed like forever.

* * *

><p>Nai peeked around the corner, "Looks like some guards are escorting her somewhere. What do you want to do?"<p>

"I'm going to kill her." Kougaiji said without hesitation.

The god sighed, "Will Lirin be okay with that?"

"Yes."

"As long as you're sure..."

Kougaiji didn't acknowledge her last statement and silently walked down the hall after his stepmother and her attendants. Nai pulled an arrow from the canister on her back and readied herself, taking a deep breath. She hadn't fought alone before. It was odd... and scary.

She approached the grand doors before her and kicked one open. "Hey! The demon turned and she smirked. "Down here!"

Gyumaoh peered down at the woman clad in dazzling white. Her gold eyes mocked him and he roared, "War god!"

She pulled her bow tight and grinned, "Damn straight."

The arrow grew during its flight and pierced the demon's shoulder. He ripped it from himself and brought his axe down on the woman. The floor caved and she landed hard on the rubble beneath her.

"Shit." She wiped some blood from her cheek.

"How dare the gods send another heretic! And a woman! How they have grown soft..." The demon widened the hole in he floor and jumped down to Nai's level. He pointed his axe at her, "You will not win."

Nai grabbed another arrow, "I didn't exactly come this far to loose."

The arrow cut his cheek and as the blood trickled down he realized; this god would not fail. She was not a joke, nor was her coming after him a game. She'd kill him and it would be far worse than when the pervious god won the fight. There would be no resurrection later.

* * *

><p>"Stop right there Gyokumen!"<p>

The she-demon turned mid run and almost tripped over her robes. She pointed at Kougaiji and screeched, "Kill him!"

Her guards lept at him, shaking all the while. They knew the prince would kill them and he did. He stepped over their bodies and approached the woman who then took off running.

Gyokumenkoshu ducked into a room and didn't hear the prince in the room with her so she recovered her dignity and glared and theremin queen in her marble prison. "I will kill you before he gets the chance to kill me."

"No, you won't."

She wasn't sure how she ended up on the floor but she had never been more afraid as she saw the venom in Kougaiji's eyes. He looked so much like his father in that moment that it shook shook Gyokumenkoshou to the bone.

"P-prince Kougaiji, please I w-would never..."

"Liar!"

"But, my prince-!"

"Shut up!" He roared, cutting her off. She continued to tremble on the ground as he reached down and captured her upper arm. "Give me back my mother."

Gyokumen stumbled to the base of the marble pillar. The trapped demoness simply stared ahead and Gyokumen greatly wanted everything she had; beauty, power, Gyumoah. She clenched her fists in anger at the thought of the woman breathing again. Then she felt Kougaiji at her back.

"Do it."

She but her lip, she was going to die. She knew it. Kougaiji was going to kill her. "Kougaiji..."

"Get on with it!"

"Let me live. For my baby, for Lirin."

"Awake my mother and I'll consider it."

She pulled the talisman closest to her and the ropes fell away, the marble crumbled, and the rest of the talismans crackled in small fires.

Tanned skin and fiery hair filled Kougaiji's gaze and he sighed, "Mother..."

Gyokumen thought she could escape the room with her life while the Prince was enthralled with the release of his mother. But she felt a sharp pain in her back screamed.

Kougaiji was indifferent as she hit the floor, face first, "My mother will be a better mother to Lirin than you ever were."


	27. The Beggining

**Chapter 27**

**The Beginning**

**A/N:** Its over! I'm just as sad as you guys are.

* * *

><p>"Sanzo!"<p>

"I'm here." Sanzo painfully pealed himself of the grass and noticed his companions scattered around him.

There was a grunt as Gojyo sat up, "What the hell happened?"

"The Muten Kyomon happened. The scripture of darkness and nothing." Sanzo answered.

Hakkai stood on wobbly legs, his clothes covered in blood, much like his companions. "Nothing? So I guess what we fell into was nothingness."

Sanzo stood also, "Always the astute one."

The healer chuckled, "Well, I have to be."

Goku stood up and cradled his let arm, "Where are we?"

Gojyo sighed as he looked down from their perch on the hill at the now burning castle, "We're a long way from the fight."

"Dammit." Sanzo started to trudge down the hill, almost falling several times, "We need to back over there."

"Wait for me Sanzo!" Goku stumbled down the hill after the blonde.

"Oi monk! We can't go back in there! It's on fire!" Gojyo reasoned.

"Nai is still in there."

The two men stared at each other for a moment. Gojyo's red eyes bore into Sanzo's and the half-breed gave in, "I'm not losing her again either."

"Let's go Gojyo." Hakkai tugged what was left of his friend's jacket and they all moved towards the castle pitifully. Broken bones, concussions, and internal bleeding was slowing them down and they were all over due for a blackout. They maneuvered around demon bodies, thanks to Nai's men, but stopped as the castle groaned.

There was a fierce roar, the front door blew off its hinges and a body was thrown into the field.

Nai rolled over onto her hands and knees and just stared at the grass, her hair brushed the green and she took a deep breath. She cleared her mouth of excess blood and stood. Her white robes were red in some places, black in others, wounds and burns.

The ikkou readied their weapons as Gyuumaou stepped into the sun. But he was so much more than they expected. He towered over everyone, including the goddess at his feet who stood confidently.

His own injuries seemed not to faze him and slammed his axe into the ground, shaking the area.

"Nai!"

Goku shouted in fear and Nai just held up her hand and shook her head, never turning the face them.

Sanzo growled, "Ill be damned if she tells me not to interfere." He shot at the demon that barely flinched at the bullet as it burned his skin. Nai looked back at him and glared.

The blonde scowled, "Damn."

Gojyo was still in awe, "How is she fighting him? He's huge."

"She's a god Gojyo." Hakkai started, "She's not the Nai we knew anymore."

After a heartbeat Nai dropped her bow and detached the canister of arrows from her back. Gyuumaou smirked, "A fight with no weapons. I will snap your spin woman!"

Nai only smirked at him and he growled as he shrunk to her size and buried his axe into the ground. "Have it your way war god."

She took a punch to her jaw that should have shattered the bones; Nai only spat out the excess blood and came at him.

Goku was disturbed by the view and clenched his jaw in anger. His balled fists began to shake and Sanzo glanced down at him. "Calm down monkey."

"But..."

"She'll be fine." The group turned to the new voice and saw Kyo limping to their side with eighteen bruised and battered men.

Hakkai frowned, "Two men..."

Kyo nodded, "They know what they died for."

Goku nudged him, "Are you going to help her?"

"No. It would disgrace her to receive help."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Kyo chose to stay silent and Gojyo grabbed Goku's shoulder, "Cool it Goku. These things have to do with honor and respect. Don't worry about it."

The soldiers were reminded of their late commanding officer in Gojyo's tone. And Goku took the soothing words from his companion and watched the fight in silence. Nai landed a square hit on the demon's nose and as he stumbled backwards his patience wore out.

"That's enough of that." He growled, pulling his axe free, "I'm done with your games."

Nai smirked but kept her fists up, "Fine."

Her insistence on not using a weapon infuriated Gyuumaou and he swung and swung his axe, cutting shallow on her skin just to watch the blood. Nai imagined this as any other fight, any other day, and any other demon. She ducked and dodged, the great demon becoming tired with his overzealous swinging, "HOLD STILL!"

Kougaiji scoffed, "My father is a fool."

Sanzo glanced at the prince and his companions. Hakkai rushed to the queen's aid and Kougaiji left his mother in the healer's care. The monk addressed the demon as they stood shoulder to shoulder, "Some dad he must have been."

Nai dodged a particularly harsh swing and the demon king stumbled forward. He presented his back just long enough for a shotgun to appear in the woman's hands. The shot was loud, almost deafening, and the silence afterwards was like nothing else.

It was peace.

It was over.

Finally.

Nai turned to her companions and waved a hand, then settled for sitting in the grass and looking at the sky.

* * *

><p>"Sir. We've been requested to return."<p>

Nai rubbed her eyes and turned away from her own grave, "Great." She said sarcastically. She rubbed her thighs nervously then headed towards the four males standing a few feet away.

Sanzo crushed his cigarette with his boot as she approached, "Leaving again?"

"And probably not coming back this time."

Goku's face fell, "Not even to visit?"

She hugged the boy, "No. Not even to visit." She sighed, "But I'll be watching, and a part of me will always be here."

Hakkai held out his arms and Nai stepped into them, Gojyo doing the same after. He squeezed her tight and rubbed her cheek for good measure. She nodded with a smile and handed Sanzo her shotgun, "You need a manlier gun. Practice with that."

He took it and held it tight. There was an awkward moment of silence until Nai held out her hand. "Goodbye Sanzo."

Sanzo held her hand tight, holding on as if to keep her standing in front of him forever, "Goodbye."

She turned to Kyo, "Let's go."

The ikkou stood in silence for a moment until Hakkai moved to stand next to Sanzo, "You didn't tell her..."

"She doesn't need to know. Ukoku is not her problem."

"Of course."

"Sanzooooo, I'm hungry!"

"Here we go."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this!"<p>

"Sir!"

"Let go!"

Nai struggled under the two men pinning her to the cold marble floor. Her men were being restrained as the tried to push forward to help. "What's happening?"

"You're being arrested." The Jade Emperor strode forward and sneered down at the woman, "You will spend the rest of your servitude as War God in a cell."

"Stop right there." The Merciful Goddess strode in with Jiroshin and Komyou Sanzo in tow.

Nai was lifted off the floor and her hands were bound behind her back. The Jade emperor smiled and the goddess, "I apologize but you have no power here."

"The hell I don't!" she/he huffed, "Why the hell is she being imprisoned?"

The emperor smirked at Nai, "She defied a direct order by contacting the reincarnations of those traitors...just like I knew she would."

Nai reared against her captors, kicking and screaming, "I won't stay quiet! I won't be like Nataku or Homura! I won't!"

The old god scoffed, "I'll personally see to it that you will."

As she was carried away Konzeon Bosatsu glared at her leader, "You just made a big mistake."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you really think I was going to really be done? (I did) There will be a sequel, not making any promises on when that will start. Title will be Going Home so you can look out for it. Well, until next time!**


End file.
